Dragon Queen
by YuukiZero603
Summary: Sofia saved Sir Theodore, who she found in a neighbouring forest, being attacked by bandits. He invites her to the castle to become a knight of the king. The beautiful girl has many secrets. Can she learn to trust Jane and her friends... and maybe even fall in love?
1. From Rogue to Knight

**(Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first none-anime related fanfiction that I have released. I know that I have yet to finish my others but I've wrote this whilst trying to come up with new ideas for my others.**

 **I may seem too old, but I adore this show so much so I had to write a fanfic about it! Sorry if the canon characters seem OOC but I tried to keep them as in character as possible.)**

"Is that the best you've got Jane?!" A male voice filled with mockery yelled.

"I'm going to cut that ego of yours down to size, beef brains!" A girl yelled in reply.

Jane Turnkey and Gunter Breech were too busy sparring and throwing insults at one and other to notice a hooded figure walking into the courtyard.

The figure cleared their throat politely.

Jane halted first to look over at the stranger.

"Yes! An opening!" Gunther smirked and went in for the win, when the stranger grabbed his wrist.

"Isn't it inadequate to strike your opponent whilst their backs are turned?" The voice was low, but feminine.

Gunther straightened up. "And you are?" He raised a brow.

"I'm here to see Sir Theodore? Is he around?" She asked, not quite answering his question.

"I shall go and get him for you." Jane bowed slightly and went to Theodore's quarters to inform him of a guest arriving.

"Thank you, miss!" The hooded stranger called after her. She went over and leaned on a wall, waiting for Jane and Theodore to return, completely ignoring Gunther's existence.

Gunter frowned, moving towards the figure. "I shall ask again, who are you?"

She looked up. "What's it to you, Sir Knight?" She asked.

Gunther stared slightly, catching a glimpse of dazzling blue eyes. Then he recalled how she addressed him. He cleared his throat. "I am not yet a knight, miss. I am merely a knight in training, as is Jane, the girl I was sparring with." He added.

She nodded. "My name is Sofia. What shall I call you, sir?"

"My name is Gunther." He replied.

She smiled slightly, although he couldn't see it under the darkness of her hood. "Gunther? A fitting name for a knight, I think. Jane is a strong name too. It's refreshing to see that girls are accepted as apprentices too."

Gunther was blushing slightly. "Yes, Jane is a strong girl and she would make a good knight. I may insult her, but she is strong and a good ally of mine." He added.

Sofia nodded. "That's a nice thing to say about your fellow squire."

"Miss! I have brought Sir Theodore upon your request!" Jane ran back into the courtyard, followed by an older man with black hair.

Sofia stood straight and bowed to the man. "Sir Theodore. I hope you received my letter."

Theodore stared at the hooded girl. "Sofia, is it?"

"Yes, sir." She bowed her head.

"Well, it's a pleasure meeting again you again, at last." He stepped forward and held out his hand.

She took his hand and shook it. "The pleasure is mine, sir."

"To have such a skilled fighter within our castle, I am sure the king and queen will be most pleased." Theodore grinned, then looked to a confused Jane and Gunther. "Jane, Gunther. I'd like you to meet a very special person. This is Sofia, she is a Knight in her own right. I encountered her whilst I fought bandits in a neighbouring town."

"Please, sir. For I have not been knighted, therefore I am not a knight." Sofia stated. "Although I do like to protect what I hold dear."

"We'll have all the formalities sorted by the end of the week." Theodore patted her shoulder.

Sofia took down her hood and bowed to the two squires. "A pleasure to be working with you."

Gunther and Jane stared at the beauty that stood before them.

She had waist-length raven black hair and blue eyes that looked like the ocean.

Jane stepped up and shook Sofia's hand. "Wonderful to meet another female knight! I'm so happy I'm not the only one within the court anymore." She grinned and shot a sly glance towards Gunther.

Gunther gave a curt nod, having already introduced himself beforehand.

"Jane, Sofia will be sharing your room until we find her more suitable sleeping arrangements, is that fine with you?" Theodore added.

Jane grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

"Thank you." Sofia smiled.

"Gunther, why are you dawdling around lad? There's weapons to polish!" A gruff Scottish accent called out.

Sofia looked over her shoulder to the source of the voice.

Out came a stout looking man with red hair and beard.

"I'll be right on it, Sir Ivon!" Gunther replied. He glanced towards Sofia and bowed his head again. "I look forward to sparring with you."

"Sir Theodore, who is this lass?" Ivon asked his comrade.

Theodore cleared his throat. "This is Sofia, our new knight. Once the terms are settled with the King." He added.

Ivon crossed his thick muscular arms over his chest. "Another girl knight, eh? Are you the rogue that Sir Theodore mentioned? The one that helped him with the bandits a few months back?"

Sofia nodded, clearly not enjoying the spotlight. "I wasn't that much help. Just knocked out a couple of bandits."

"You saved my life, Sofia. Don't dampen the great deed you have done for me with modesty."

"With all respect, I didn't do it totally out of selflessness, Sir." She said in a quiet voice.

"Oh?" Ivon raised a brow.

"One of the men within that group had stolen something very important to me, I was merely getting back what was mine. Saving Sir Theodore was part of a chain reaction upon my actions for my own gain. I am happy that I saved a good man, but it wasn't my reason for fighting the bandits." Sofia added.

Theodore chuckled. "Honesty, that makes a good knight. If that was all, why did you agree to come and join the court?"

Sofia looked down. "I have nowhere else to go to be honest."

"Well, you're very welcome here, young Sofia!" A noble voice rang out.

Everyone but Sofia turned towards it and bowed.

Sofia looked over her shoulder.

"I am Caradoc, the King of Kippernium." He introduced himself.

She turned fully and bowed. "Excuse me for neglecting to recognise you, my King." She said clearly.

He chuckled. "That is quite alright."

She straightened up. "I look forward to working for you and swear my allegiance to the kingdom and yourself."

He clapped his hands. "Lovely! Where might your sword be, Miss Sofia? I do not see one on your belt."

Sofia lifted her cloak. "One of your guards at the gate told me to hand over all my weapons." She stated. "He's very well trained. He even guessed that there was a dagger hidden within my clothing."

"I will have him return your things at once." He smiled and called the guard over.

"Here you go, young miss." The guard handed a large sack to Sofia.

Sofia bowed her head and swung the sack over her shoulder.

"If you'd please, Miss Sofia, could you demonstrate your strength by sparring with Sir Ivon?" The King requested.

Sofia looked around her, before training her eyes on the Scottish knight. "If Sir Ivon doesn't object to it, I would be honoured." She said.

Ivon's eyes widened. "Me?! I would flatten the poor lass with my brute strength alone."

Sofia laughed. "With all respect, Sir Ivon, strength isn't the only key factor to winning a fight."

Gunther was staring at the beautiful woman looking at his mentor straight in the eye with no fear once so ever.

Sir Ivon cleared his throat. "Well then, let's see you prove it, Lady Knight." He went to get two wooden swords.

Sofia took a ribbon from her wrist and tied her hair into an over the shoulder braid. She undid the tie on her cloak and removed it. She looked to Jane. "Could you hold this, Jane?" She asked kindly.

Jane took the cloak. It was really warm. She stared at the attire that her new companion was wearing.

Sofia wore a tight fitting black shirt that only had one sleeve on her right arm, which went to her wrist, the other left her arm exposed, from shoulder downwards. She also wore tight fitting black pants and black knee high boots.

Sofia had a well-developed bust, and she had distinct curves, lean and defined arm and leg muscles. Jane could see definition on her stomach too, through her shirt.

Jane was awe-struck at the beauty, she indeed looked like a warrior. She noticed a mark on Sofia's exposed shoulder. She frowned. It looked like one of Dragon's ruins, but she couldn't be sure. She would consult Dragon himself about it. She glanced over to see Gunther's reaction.

Gunther had his eyes averted away from Sofia, a light dusting of pink visible on his cheeks.

Ivon came back and handed Sofia a wooden sword. He looked visibly impressed in her strong appearance. "You ready, lass?" He asked.

Sofia nodded and followed him to the sparring circle.

"Alright, first to be disarmed or fall over loses." Theodore said.

Sofia took her battle stance.

A rather relaxed stance, if Jane says so herself.

They circled each other for a few steps before Ivon lunged forward, sword at the ready.

Sofia merely dodged it, before blocking the next swing. Her knees bent slightly to withstand the strength of the blow. She countered with several quick swings. Then she swung her leg up, kicking Sir Ivon behind the knee, resulting in the knight landing on his rear.

The king laughed. "Good, very amusing Miss Sofia!" He clapped.

Sofia shrugged and offered her hand out to Ivon, who took it gratefully.

"That was a sly move lass." He chuckled.

"It's not like a real enemy would play fair." She remarked. She returned to Jane to retrieve her cloak. "Thank you, Jane." She muttered.

"That was great, you were so fast!" Jane replied excitedly.

"Jane is right, Miss Sofia! I am very happy to have you in my court. Now I'll let you get settled. Good day to all of you." The king said.

Everyone bowed in response.

"So, what weapons did the guard confiscate from you?" Jane asked, gesturing the sack at Sofia's feet.

Sofia shrugged. "Swords, daggers, bow and arrows, a whip, a set of throwing knives." She knelt by the sack and took out said weapons.

Ivon's eyes glittered at the mention of all the variety of weapons the girl possesses. "Do you know how to use half of that, lass?" He picked up a sword and examined the craftsmanship.

Sofia nodded, strapping holsters to her arm and thigh. "When you've lived alone most of your life, you need to know how to defend yourself."

"What about your parents?" Gunther asked without thinking.

Sofia met his eyes. "I don't remember having any." She slid a dagger into the holster strapped to her thigh and her throwing knives in the holster on her arm. She looked to Jane. "Where will I sleep? I'd like to store my weapons somewhere safe."

Jane nodded. "Follow me."

Alone in Jane's tower, Sofia dropped her sack on the floor in the corner.

"You can use this chest to store anything special." Jane gestured towards the large mahogany chest at the end of her bed.

Sofia nodded. "Thank you."

"And you will be sleeping in this hammock, if that is alright with you." She added.

Sofia nodded again. "At least I have shelter." She dropped her cloak onto the hammock and sat down. "Thank you for sharing your accommodation with me."

Jane sat on her bed. "Um... I need to warn you about something, you see... there is a-"

"Dragon who resides in the mountains and that he works for the king and is your friend? I know all about it." Sofia cut in. She didn't seem fazed by the fact.

Jane stared. "Um... okay, I guess that Sir Theodore informed you about Dragon."

Sofia shrugged. "Word like that gets around."

"So, are you hungry? Pepper, our cook, will be preparing lunch for us." Jane added, trying to lighten the tension.

Sofia smiled and nodded. "Let's go."


	2. You Smell Familiar

Jane introduced Sofia to her castle staff friends.

"So, you're already classed as a Knight of the King?" The courts Jester asked.

Sofia sighed. "Apparently, all I see myself as is a stray that Sir Theodore picked up."

"A stray with fine fighting skills." Jane giggled.

"He's seen me beat up a couple of bandits, and defeat Sir Ivon in a sparring match that lasted all of five minutes."

"Exactly."

Sofia snorted softly before continuing to eat the meal that Pepper had prepared for her.

"You look like a lady of the court more than a stray to be honest." The resident blacksmith pointed out.

Pepper giggled. "Smithy is right, Sofia."

Sofia shook her head.

"So, on your travels, have you ever... uh... killed someone?" Jester asked. Curiosity getting the best of him.

Sofia paused mid-bite. Lowering her sandwich, she swallowed. "A few times." She said.

Jane choked on her water and turned her eyes to stare at her. "Really?!"

Sofia met her gaze. "All for right purposes, I assure you."

"What possible reasons? Does Sir Theodore know of this?" Jane asked.

Sofia nodded and looked deep in thought. "Let's see... there was one time I overheard a few men plotting against the king in the woods where I lived. Then there was a woman kidnapped from the village that I once walked through, I hadn't intended on saving the woman but I walked right by their hide out and found her there, so I had to kill the kidnapper otherwise he would've killed her. Then there were a few thugs that attacked me at my home, for reasons I'd like to keep to myself." She added.

Everyone was staring at her.

"You're not afraid of me now, are you?" She looked at her hands.

"Of course, not, you did it to protect good people. I find it admirable." Pepper piped up. "The king trusts you, so I do too."

Smithy glanced at the new girl, he saw something glisten on her cheek. "Sofia?"

Her eyes met his. "Yes?"

"Sorry if we made you cry." He patted her shoulder and wiped away a tear.

Her eyes widened and she flinched back. She looked away. "I'm fine." She stated and resumed with eating her sandwich. _This is totally unsatisfying. I could really use some fire right now..._ She glanced towards the fire that was keeping a hanging cauldron-like pot hot.

"Sofia, do you want to go and practise archery in the courtyard?" Jane asked as she finished her food.

Sofia nodded. "Sure, why not?"

They stood and left the kitchen.

Once the two were gone, Jester let out a sigh. "I hope Jane will be okay."

"She'll be fine. She's just shooting an arrow at a target." Pepper mused.

"No I mean, with that new knight. She seems strange."

Pepper tutted. "She is different, that's true. But I think she's seriously misunderstood. She was alone for so long, then suddenly she is surrounded by strangers who want to get to know her. She might be a little afraid right now."

Smithy sighed. The tears running down the girl's pretty face was still fresh in his mind. "I think that she's just afraid that we won't accept her and like her because of her past. We need to show her that she's welcome."

Jester sighed. "Yes, yes I know."

Out in the courtyard; Jane and Sofia were greeted by Gunther.

"Ahhh Jane! Come to humiliate yourself in front of the new girl?" He teased.

Sofia frowned and looked between the two squires. "Are you courting?" She asked.

Both squires looked at her then at each other then back at her again. "You kidding me?!" They exclaimed in unison.

Sofia giggled at their reactions.

"Honestly, Sofia. No." Jane said.

She nodded. "Fine." She looked to Gunther who had a bow in his hand, then to the shot he had made, narrowly missing the bullseye. "Can I use that?" She out stretched her hand.

Gunther nodded and handed her the bow and an arrow.

"If you guys can match my shot, then you're on to becoming a good archer." She stated, taking aim. She took a shot.

"Dead centre?!" Gunther exclaimed.

"That was amazing!" Jane grinned.

"Maybe I'll teach you how to shoot like that one day." Sofia grinned at Jane.

Gunther snorted. "Why just Jane? I might wanna shoot well too, you know."

Sofia met his eyes. "Then I'll teach you too." She smiled softly. _I can see the shadows of his past reflecting in his eyes, maybe he isn't just a brat after all._

"Jane!" A very loud voice came from overhead.

Gunther went to Sofia and stood by her. "And here's the over grown lizard." He muttered.

The large green dragon landed on the ground.

"Hello, looks like we have a new short-life." Dragon smiled down at Sofia.

She waved. "Hello, Dragon. I am Sofia, a new knight of the court."

"Ooh a new lady knight that must make you happy, eh Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, I'm sure I can learn a lot from her and become fast friends."

Sofia blushed. _Friends?_

Dragon crouched to their eye level and sniffed Sofia. "You smell familiar..." He remarked. "Like fire and the wilderness... a lot like a-"

"Dragon!"

"Yes, a lot like a Dragon, thank you Jane."

Jane put her hands on her hips. "No, I mean; Dragon, you can't go around sniffing people like that! It's rude."

Little did she know that Dragon was on the right trail.

Sofia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Gunther glanced at her through the corner of his eye. His gaze travelled from her raven locks, to her naturally pale cheeks and amazing ocean blue eyes down to the mark on her shoulder.

Sofia felt the stare and looked over to meet it.

Gunther blushed crimson. "S-sorry, I was just looking at the mark on your arm." He stuttered.

Sofia rubbed her arm where the mark was. "Before you ask, we all have our secrets. This is mine for now until I know that the people in this castle can be truly trusted."

He chuckled. "So, you have trust issues as well I see."

Dragon looked to Sofia and Gunther talking. "Hey! Look! Someone can actually have a decent conversation with Gunther!" He grinned cheekily.

Sofia turned her attention to him. "Why is that such a surprise?"

"Well... Gunther and Jane insult each other like there's no tomorrow." Dragon replied.

Sofia cocked her head to the side with a frown. "But I have no reason to insult him... do I?"

Jane cleared her throat. "No, not particularly you, he seems to be pleasant with you."

Sofia nodded. "Well, nobody here is my enemy, and I'd like to keep it that way." She took the bow again and aimed at the target, letting the arrow loose and hitting the centre once more.

"You have to show me how to shoot like that!" Jane said.

Sofia nodded and handed the bow and an arrow to Jane. "Aim." She commanded.

Jane pulled the bow back, aiming for the target.

Sofia went behind her and adjusted Jane's arms. "Keep both eyes open. You see better that way, no?" She smiled.

Jane blushed at the close contact. _She's so warm, I can feel the heat radiating from her. Dragon was right though; she does have a familiar scent..._ Jane nodded. "Like this?"

Sofia checked the position of her arms and legs. "Yes, now fire!" She ordered.

Jane released the arrow.

Like magic, it hit the bullseye.

Jane let out a cheer. "Thank you!" She took aim once more.

Sofia stood back.

"Training the squires already, are you?" Theodore came out from his office, on the top floor of the nearby building. He stood on the balcony, overlooking them.

Sofia looked up at him and smiled widely. "They needn't much training, Sir!" She called back.

Gunther stared at the brilliant smile on the girl's face. _What possible secrets could she be hiding?_

"Sir Theodore! Sofia hit the bullseye dead centre... twice!" Jane exclaimed.

Theodore chuckled. "You should see what she can do with those throwing knives of hers. She injured three bandits with one throw."

Sofia sighed. "I am honoured to hear your songs of praise, but I don't need them." She added. "I'm a little tired from my journey. I think I'll go to the tower and take a nap. If that's alright?" She looked at the faces around her.

"Go ahead, child." Theodore smiled.

Sofia bowed her head and headed to the tower.

"She's very... reserved, isn't she?" Theodore mused.

Jane shrugged. "She's been on her own for years. I think it will take her time to open up to us." She replied.

"She really does smell of dragons though." Dragon stated. "She held her breath when we mentioned it. That could mean she's hiding something."

Jane frowned. "But the only dragon that we know that exists is you." She said.

"You saw the mark on her arm, right?" Gunther jumped into the conversation. "When I asked her about it, she said it's a secret that she won't tell somebody that she doesn't trust."

Jane stared at Gunther. "Are you actually trying to help us figure this out?"

Gunther huffed and folded his arms. "No, I am also curious. We are training with her after all, we should at least know who we're making an allegiance with."

"I trust her." Dragon said. "I just think she's hiding something."

"Why would you trust her? You've barely met her." Gunther remarked.

"Dragons have a good sense of judgement." Dragon stated.

Jane put her hand on her hip and looked at Gunther with a raised brow. "It's not like you weren't drooling all over her before."

Gunther blushed. "And you weren't acting like she was the best thing since finding Dragon?!" He snapped.

Jane growled. "I admire her. That is all."

"Same here." Gunther stated.

Theodore chuckled.


	3. Fire

In Jane's, and now also Sofia's, tower.

"Ugh..." Sofia groaned, clutching her chest, right above the heart. "If only I could eat fire, to sustain my magic." She whispered. She lay on the hammock.

There was a sound of hammering, metal on metal.

"The blacksmith?" Sofia asked herself. "He would have to use a fire..." She got up and went outside, she stared across the courtyard, where the blacksmith was working hard, hammering a piece of metal into shape. _How can I get past him...?_ She went down the steps into the yard.

She couldn't see Dragon anywhere, or the two squires. _They must've retired for the day._

She went to the blacksmith's shed.

"Sofia!" Smithy smiled when he saw her.

She bowed her head. "Smithy?"

"That's what they call me."

She peered over his shoulder to see the roaring flames of the furnace. "I have a very strange request..." She asked in a low voice.

Smithy frowned. "Yes?"

Sofia bowed. "Please let me eat some of the fire from your furnace!"

"Eat it?"

Sofia met his eyes. "Yes, I can't really explain but if I don't eat some, it could be bad news for me." She clutched her chest again as a dull pain throbbed.

Smithy, still frowning, stepped back. "Uh... go ahead."

Sofia walked to the fire and took off her black leather gloves. She dipped her hand into the flames and pulled it out, a flame was on her palm. She took a deep breath and pressed the flames to her mouth and sucked at it, eating it whole.

She let out a sigh of relief as she felt the burn in her heart and her breathing ease. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Smithy couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. "May I ask... how did you do that? More importantly... why?"

She met his gaze. "I'm scared to tell anyone here."

He saw her eyes glistening with tears again. For some reason, it made his heart ache. "You can trust me..." He said in a quiet voice.

She sat on a stool. "It's complicated and a very long story." She sighed.

Smithy sat in front of her. "I've got all day."

Another shaky sigh. "I am a dragon." She said.

Smithy's eyes widened.

She chuckled. "Well... sort of. I was a dragon until I was put under a curse that turned me into a young human. I still have dragon magic. Just not the body of one. Also, I can't fly." She added. "Eating fire sustains my magic, when my magic deteriorates I become weak and the pain can become unbearable."

Smithy sat, taking it all in. "So how old are you... or your dragon self?" He asked.

"As a dragon, I am almost one thousand years old. As a human I am nearly eighteen." She replied. "I was kind of reborn into the human body. I don't have much recollection of my dragon years."

"So, the mark on your arm?"

"I was branded by the one who cursed me."

Smithy reached out and took her hand in his gloved one.

Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. "Please... don't tell anyone yet. I think Dragon is already on to my secret, but I don't know how everyone would handle this."

Smithy took a breath. "We are all family here. We have a resident dragon here already, what's another one?"

Sofia met his eyes. "You're not scared of me?"

Smithy laughed. "Terrified... if I were your enemy."

She cracked a small smile.

"You're prettier when you smile." Smithy blushed. _Why did I say that aloud?!_

She looked away. "Thanks, I guess."

He cleared his throat. "So, can you breathe fire?"

She giggled. "What dragon can't?" She looked to the furnace and blew. Beautiful blue flames came from her mouth and went into it.

"Please don't burn down my sheds like Dragon does." Smithy said.

She saluted. "Yes, sir!" She felt so much happier now that she had told someone. "Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're a true friend. I've never had one of those."

"Well, you're sure to make a lot of friends here." Smithy was a bright shade of pink now.

She nodded. "I think I'm going to like it here." She stood up. "Expect me to visit often." At that she waved and walked out into the courtyard.


	4. Don't Underestimate Me

"Hurry up lad!" A man's gruff voice reached her ears.

"Yes, father." Gunther's voice replied.

Sofia frowned and followed the voices.

She saw Gunther and a big man, who had the same inky black hair. _Where did Gunther get his handsome face...? Certainly, not from his father._ She giggled to herself. She also noticed another man, clearly a man of the court.

Gunther looked up and caught sight of Sofia. He flashed a small smile. "I thought you were resting." He said, getting up into the cart to get another barrel from it.

His father looked to me. "And who might you be, young lady?"

She met his eyes. "I am Sofia, the new Knight of the court. Pleasure to meet you, sir." She bowed her head.

"Ah! So, you're this amazingly skilled fighter that Sir Theodore had stumbled across on his travels?" The other man smiled at her. "Jane hasn't shut up about you. I'm her father."

"All good things I hope." Sofia looked to the cart full of barrels then to Gunther who was working up a sweat. "Do you need some help?" She asked.

Gunther shook his head. "I don't want you to be put out." He hopped upon the cart and picked up a barrel, then hopped back down to stack it with the others.

Sofia sighed and jumped upon the cart. "I have nothing better to do. I'll pass them down to you."

Gunther blushed slightly.

"Aha, you'll never be able to lift those, with all respect, Lady Knight." Gunther's father chuckled.

She snorted. "You'll be best off, not underestimating me, Sir." She picked up a barrel and put it to the front of the cart with ease, followed by another one.

Gunther bit back a smile and took them and stacked them with the others. "Thank you." He mumbled.

She met his eyes and flashed a smile in return. "Happy to help."

Gunther felt his stomach flip flop. _This never happens when I'm around Jane! What's happening?_ He took another barrel from her.

"Sofia? I thought you were tired and wanted to go and rest?" Jane came over.

Sofia shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and got bored. I'm fine now." She handed Gunther the last of the barrels.

"Thank you for your help, Lady Sofia." Jane's father remarked.

Sofia nodded and dropped down from the cart, dusting her gloved hands.

"So, Lady Knight, where is it that you come from?" Gunther's father asked.

She met his eyes. "Quite far away. Somewhere most men wouldn't dare go." She added.

He folded his arms. "So why is it that you were there?"

She too folded her arms. "I'm not sure, I woke up one day and found myself there. Who knows, maybe I'm the reason that people stayed away."

There was a fire in her eyes, Gunther couldn't help but stare. _This girl, who I have just met, is standing strong in front of my father._

The merchant chuckled. "You have quite the wit about you, young lady. But be careful, that mouth of yours might get you into danger one day." He warned.

"I've been in enough danger through my life that I've learned not to fear it and to fight it head on." She stated and turned to Jane. "Been on patrol?" She asked.

Jane nodded. "All's well in the kingdom." She smiled.

Sofia returned the smile.

Gunther looked to his father, who looked pretty peeved that his conversation with Sofia didn't end with fear in her eyes. "Do you need me anymore father?" He asked.

The merchant shook his head and went off.

Gunther walked to Sofia and Jane. "I am sorry about my father's arrogance." He said.

Sofia shrugged. "I've met worse."

"Jane! Jane!"

Everyone looked to see the ten-year-old Princess Lavinia.

"Yes, Princess?" Jane asked.

"Can you play with me?" She asked, before her eyes landed on Sofia. They widened. "Are you Gunther's sweetheart?" She looked between the now blushing squire and the new girl.

Jane snorted.

Sofia shook her head. "No, I am not Princess. For we have only just met today."

Lavinia frowned. "Then are you a fairy?"

Sofia's eyes widened. "Fairy?"

"Because you are so pretty, nearly as pretty as mummy." She grinned.

Sofia blushed slightly. "Well... um... thank you for the compliment. But it is you, Princess, who is the fairest of them all." She bowed her head. "I am a new Knight."

Lavinia's eyes lit up. "Another Lady Knight?! This is wonderful, isn't it Jane?" She exclaimed, looking to the red-head.

"Yes, that is wonderful Princess. Back to your original request, I am sorry but I can't play with you right now, I need to do my duties." She bowed her head.

The princess looked to Sofia and Gunther. "Are you two busy?"

They shared a look.

Sofia shrugged. "I have nothing to do."

Gunther felt something in his gut when she met his eyes. It looked like she was sending a message, asking him to accompany her. He cleared his throat. "I'm free I guess."

"Yay!" Lavinia grabbed both of their hands and started running, dragging them behind her.

Dragon landed behind Jane. "What's up with Gunther? He never wants to help out with the Royal short-lives."

Jane smirked. "But he wants to help our new girl."

Dragon frowned. "Are you saying he has like like feelings for her?"

Jane shook her head. "Too early to say, but he definitely has an interest in her."

"This is going to be fun to watch." Dragon laughed a little.

"That it is Dragon."

Sofia and Gunther were sat in Lavinia's bedroom.

"I want a story! A good story! About love and magic." She whined.

Sofia sighed. "I've got one. Gunther, you needn't stay." She looked at him. "If it's all she wants, I can do this."

Gunther shook his head. "I kind of want to hear it too." He leaned against the wall, whilst Sofia was leaning against the bed. Lavinia was sitting on a stool.

"Tell it, Sofia!" Lavinia exclaimed excitedly.

Sofia gulped. "Okay, but you must promise to listen." She smiled.

Lavinia nodded.


	5. A Tale of Love & Magic

Sofia sighed. "This story begins years ago, in a place where dragons are common, but not all of them were scary, some were timid like our friend Dragon, and others were not so kind. There was once this kind dragon queen who ruled over all the others. Her eyes and fire was blue as lightning and her scales were black as night. She was peaceful and fought bad dragons alongside the dragon-slayers. She was powerful and held magic that was rare, the bad dragons knew if they kill and eat the heart of the queen that they'd acquire the queen's pure power.

Hundreds of years went by without any real conflict. The queen was wise, she knew who her allies were and who she knew to keep clear of. Soon the age of dragons was ending and the numbers were dwindling to nothing.

One day the queen met a young man, a dragon-slayer. For some reason, she fell in love with that man, and wished to be with him always. But the only way she could live with him, would be for her to somehow become a human.

So, the queen went to a sorcerer, who promised her humanity. In exchange, he asked for one flame from her mouth.

She agreed, not thinking that what would happen, would put her into a world of pain and despair." Sofia looked up to see both Gunther's and Lavinia's eyes locked on her.

"Go on, what happened to her?" Lavinia asked.

"The sorcerer did as he promised, he cast a spell upon the dragon, promising that she'll be transformed into an adolescent human, but warned her not to lose her temper, otherwise her dragon powers, such as fire, would show. He stored the flame in a box. Saying 'If you ever want to turn back, eat this flame.'

She was transformed into an eleven-year-old girl. When she awoke, she was nowhere near the sorcerer's cave, in fact she had no idea where she was, only that she felt weak as water. There were no dragons to be seen either. The sorcerer tricked her, taking that flame from her and casting the spell making her a human, but never told her that the catch to the ageing was a year for every hundred that she lived as a dragon."

"So, this man, the one she fell in love with?" Gunther asked.

"She had no memory at first of being a dragon, until her heart started hurting, she had a voice inside her head telling her to the eat fire. So, she tried it. It didn't burn her at all, and the feeling after she had consumed it was good. Her memories came flooding back and she sort out to find the man she fell for and the sorcerer who didn't tell her this catch. In the years that she lived as a human, she found the man she loved, but he was betrothed to another, and far older than her, given her human age. Her heart broke. She lost everything because of love and she swore never to love again, she stayed in the forest where she woke up. Searching every day for the sorcerer, with no avail. As the years went on, she got stronger and learned how to use her dragon magic to her advantage. She taught herself how to hunt as a human and fight, fuelled by rage and sadness, she almost lost control of the magic she had inside of her. But the memory of happier days, the days when she was loved and admired kept her going."

"So where is she now? Is she still alive?" Lavinia asked.

Sofia smiled. "They say that the immortality of her dragon self continues to live inside of her, so maybe. I think she's still searching for the other part of her. That flame that the sorcerer took from her. But if he ate her flame, he is granted immortality. At first, as a dragon, she didn't care if she gave the sorcerer the power of immortality, as long as she found her soul mate. But the sorcerer promised to keep it safe in case something goes wrong, in case she needed her dragon body back. He lied and took it to god knows where. I think that if anything, the queen wants revenge. Regardless if she can turn back or not."

Gunther listened to the obvious suppressed anger in the woman's voice.

"That was an excellent story, Sofia!" Lavinia exclaimed.

Gunther looked up to see Sofia's face. Her eyes were clouded. "Sofia?"

She blinked and looked to him. "Yes?"

He frowned but shook his head. "Nothing. Do you want to head for some food?" He asked.

Sofia looked to Lavinia. "If you don't mind, Princess?"

Lavinia smiled. "You may go. Thank you for the story, Sofia."

"You're welcome, Princess." She bowed her head and walked out of the room, feeling her eyes burn with tears.


	6. I'm Here

"Sofia, wait!" Gunther grabbed her arm and pulled her back. They were in the courtyard.

Smithy came out to see what was going on.

"Where did that story come from?" Gunther demanded to know.

Sofia shook her head. "It's a story that I've heard on my travels."

"Sofia? Are you okay?" Smithy asked.

Sofia met his eyes and nodded.

 _It must be dragon related._ Smithy gripped the rag in his hand.

Gunther sighed. "Then why is it that you look on the verge of tears?" He asked.

She met his stormy grey eyes. "It's a sad story, it always brings me to tears." She pulled her arm from his grasp. "Let's go and get dinner." She said, turning, and heading towards the kitchen.

Jester, Jane, and Rake were already sat at the table when Smithy, Sofia and Gunther arrived.

"How was entertaining the Princess?" Jane asked.

"Okay I guess." Sofia sat next to Jester.

"What did she have you do?" He asked her.

"Tell her a story about magic and love."

"Did you satisfy her?" He laughed a little. "I never seem to have the right one for her expectations."

"She seemed to like it." She shrugged,

Gunther snorted from across from her, next to Rake. "The girl couldn't keep her eyes off you." He remarked.

"It's a surprise seeing you here, Gunther." Pepper said, putting a bowl of stew in front of him. "You normally make yourself something."

He shrugged. "I'm too tired to even think of cooking. Thank you Pepper."

Pepper stared. _He has never thanked me for food before!_ She glanced at Sofia then to him again. _I wonder..._

"So, Jester, have you wrote your new ballad for the ball this weekend?" Jane asked.

Jester sighed. "I have written a little, but it still needs work." He took a bite out of his stew.

"You should write it about Sofia's story, the one that she told the Princess." Gunther suggested.

Sofia wanted to kick him, she sent him a glare instead.

"Oh, what was it about?" Pepper asked, sitting down with her stew.

Sofia blushed. "It wasn't that good, I can't really remember it. I made it up as I went along." She said.

"A dragon queen who wished to be human to be able to be with her one love. But the sorcerer who said he'd grant her wish, turns her into an eleven-year-old and steals a flame, which could transform her back. I can't remember the details." Gunther added.

"Sounds interesting." Jane stated. "I think you should tell us the story."

Sofia shrugged. "One day maybe."

Smithy looked at her from the corner of his eye. _Did she tell the story about herself? A dragon cursed with the body of a human?_

Sofia met his eyes for a brief second then looked away. She stood up having finished her meal. "I need to go and do something." She muttered and left the table.

Jane looked to Gunther.

His eyes were downcast.

"Gunther... what happened?" She asked.

He shook her head. "When she told the story, I could hear every emotion in her voice, sadness and anger mostly. She was almost in tears when she had finished."

Smithy got up. "Thank you for the food Pepper." He smiled and left, heading for his shed.

Sofia was sat in the back corner of Smithy's shed when he found her.

"What's the matter?" He asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I should never had told the story, it just brought back memories I'd rather forget." She sniffed.

 _She's crying?!_ He sat beside her. "I'm here. If you ever need someone to talk to." He took his gloves off and caught a tear with his finger. He sighed and put his arm around the crying girl.

She subconsciously leaned into his chest. "Thank you."

After a few minutes, Smithy was about to speak again when he noticed something. He looked down at Sofia's face, to find her fast asleep. _Now what do I do?!_ He sighed. _I could carry her to the tower... but it'd look weird._

"Smithy!" Gunther's voice called. "Have you seen the new girl?"

Smithy felt his stomach clench. "She's here, Gunther." He replied.

Gunther walked in and found the lady knight fast asleep on the blacksmith. "What's going on here?" He hissed.

Smithy shrugged. "She was crying and needed a shoulder, I didn't think she'd fall asleep." He explained. "Help?"

Gunther stared at the sleeping beauty. "If I must." He knelt and put an arm around her back and one under her legs and lifted her up, bridal style. "She's staying with Jane, yes?"

Smithy nodded. "Thank you, Gunther."

He nodded. "I think I made her cry, so I might as well make sure she gets home safe." He stated.

Smithy looked down. _You certainly weren't the soul reason she cried..._

Gunther caught the look in the blacksmith's eyes. "What do you know, Smithy?"

Smithy shook his head. "Just as much as you do." _It is the truth if he heard the story._

Gunther sighed and left, heading to Jane's tower. "What are you hiding?" He whispered.

He got up to the tower. Sofia was surprisingly light, considering her muscle build.

"Jane!" He hissed through the door.

It opened to reveal the red-head. "Oh, you found her! Where was she?" She stepped back, letting him in.

Gunther put Sofia onto the hammock and took off her shoes, before covering her with a blanket. "She was with Smithy."

Jane frowned. "Why him? He's a nice person and everything but I didn't think they were that close."

Gunther shrugged. "Maybe she just needed a place to hide, Smithy is good at listening and not talking. I bet he can keep secrets better than anyone."

Jane nodded. "Thank you, for a biscuit weevil you know how to treat the new girl." She added with a smirk.

Gunther sneered. "At least she acts remotely like a girl, unlike a certain frog rider I know."

"Oh, get out!" Jane pushed him out of her room.


	7. Friends? Most Definitely

The next morning, Sofia woke up with a start.

She glanced around, noticing Jane still sleeping soundly in her bed, she remembered the day before. She sighed. "I need to apologise to Smithy..." She got up and changed in record timing. She left the room quietly.

It wasn't too early; the sun was up and it was a relatively pleasant weather.

She dropped from the battlements, which were a good ten-feet-high, and landed on her feet at the bottom.

"Please don't break your neck." Gunther's voice startled her.

She turned to see him standing by the stables. "Gunther? Why are you awake?"

He snorted. "I'm not a lazy bum like Jane. Plus, I found it hard to sleep."

She frowned. "Are you alright?" She asked, moving towards him.

He smiled slightly. "I should be asking you that."

She tilted her head.

"You walked off in a state after dinner, you ended up in Smithy's forge and when he comforted you, you fell asleep crying." He listed.

Her eyes widened. "How do you know I cried... in Smithy's forge?"

He chuckled. "I'm the one who had to carry you out and up to bed." He stated.

She blushed and looked away. "R-really...? I'm sorry... thank you." She couldn't meet his eyes.

He took in her appearance this morning.

She had her hair down in waves and was wearing a beige coloured shirt that was hanging loosely on her body, tucked casually into her tight legged black pants. As expected, she was stunning, and absolutely adorable when she got all flustered.

He reached out and patted her head. "It's alright. I'm sorry if I upset you."

She frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong."

He shrugged. "I brought up the story that made you sad. But I want to know something... why does it affect you so bad?" He moved so he was right in front of her. "You can talk to me you know. I won't tell anyone, knights' code and all that." He smiled.

She met his eyes. "Why are you being nice to me?" She asked.

Now it was his turn to blush. "I don't know... you're new and you know what it's like to be alone, just like me. I'd like to think we could stick together, help each other out."

"Alone? You have people all around you, how can you say that you're alone?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "I may be surrounded by people. But nobody particularly likes me. Mainly because of my last name and because I was a somewhat ass when I first became an apprentice, especially to Jane."

She snorted. "Serves you right."

He felt hurt. "You're just like the rest of them, aren't you?!"

She shook her head. "Not at all, I'm willing to give you my hand in friendship. I believe never to judge a book by its cover or its reputation."

He stared at her.

She held out her hand. "Friends?"

He grinned and took her hand in his. _You really are something else._ He brought her hand to his lips unconsciously and kissed it lightly. "Most definitely."

She pulled her hand away. "Now I really need to go and say sorry to Smithy... this is so embarrassing!" She walked away.

Gunther stared after her. _She really does smell of smoke, and spices. Like Jane sometimes does after she's rode Dragon. Could it be that she has a connection with them?_ He sighed and decided to follow her. _If she tells anyone, I bet its Smithy. They had gotten all cosy yesterday..._ He felt a stab of jealousy in his chest.

Sofia got to the forge. "Smithy? Are you here?" She called out.

The blacksmith came out of the shed. "Sofia..." His cheeks were tinted pink, remembering the night before.

"I am so sorry about yesterday!" She bowed. "I offloaded all my problems onto you not once but twice, I used you as a shoulder to cry on even though we have just met, I am sorry." She felt her eyes sting again. She met his.

He smiled and put down his hammer and removed his gloves.

Gunther was hidden in a nearby stable, with a view of what was going on, but he couldn't hear much. The noise of the forge drowned them out.

He watched as the blacksmith dropped his gloves and pulled the lady knight into a hug.

 _That sly git, he's slicker than he makes out._ He growled slightly.

Sofia's eyes widened, but she returned the hug.

"You needn't apologise. You are my friend, I followed you because I was afraid that you were really upset, and I was right. Why my forge was the first place you chose, I don't know. But I'm glad I found you."

She pulled away from his embrace. "Thank you."

He smiled and returned to work. "Fresh fire in the forge if you're hungry?" He chuckled.

She followed him inside, laughing. "Why thank you, dear blacksmith."

Gunther couldn't handle it anymore, he made his way to the forge.

"So, what other magic is classed as dragon magic? All our Dragon can do is set fire to everything."

Gunther's ears twitched at the blacksmith's question.

"Let's see... some have healing magic; we can read memories by tasting someone's tears."

 _Did she just say 'we' as in including herself?!_ Gunther's head was spinning.

"So why did you not tell me you sort of ruled over the dragons? I know that story that you told the princess had to be an account of your own life."

 _What?!_ Gunther burst into the forge room to see Sofia holding a flame in her hand and continue to eat it.

 _Eat it!_

She looked over to see Gunther standing there wide eyed. "I knew you were listening."

He stared at the beauty. "You... You're the dragon queen? The one cursed to live as a human? The story is true?"

Sofia stepped towards him.

He took a step back. He saw the pain in her eyes. He turned and strode out of the forge.

Sofia and Smithy shared a look.

Sofia ran out and followed Gunther, who was heading to his quarters.


	8. Don't Hate Me Don't Fear Me

When Gunther reached his room, he slammed the door closed.

"Gunther, please!" She banged the door with her fist.

He sat on the bed. "You knew I was listening, so why did you continue to say stuff?"

"I've been wanting to tell you, but I've been scared, so I thought it'd be easier if you just over heard. I will tell everyone eventually. Please don't hate me... don't fear me." She took a deep breath.

He opened the door. "You kept it from me, even though you said you were my friend. I knew there was something, maybe you were another rider like Jane and you lost your dragon. But this?" His voice was low.

She looked around and then pushed him gently inside his room and shut the door behind them. "Gunther, I have known you for a day. For all I knew, if I told anyone, they'd sell me out."

"But you told Smithy!" He snapped. Jealousy bubbling in his gut.

She nodded. "Because he was the only way I could get fire. The kitchen was too public." She added.

Gunther dropped onto his bed again. "So... is that all you wanted to say?"

"No." She said.

He looked up at her face, pain was etched into it.

She dropped to her knees in front of him. "I don't want to lose my friend..."

He felt guilt stab his heart. _If it were Jane, I'd brush her off... but this... this girl... I can't keep away._ He cleared his throat. "Please don't keep things from me, especially if they are hurting you." He stated.

She nodded, silent.

"Like I'd turn my back on the first one who accepted me without question." He smirked slightly.

She looked up, her eyes shining. "Gunther?"

He blushed and looked away. "I'm just surprised that someone values my friendship so much."

She got up from her knees and sat next to him. "I've never had friends before, I'm going to treasure each and every one I make here." She slid her hand into his and squeezed tightly.

He smiled. "So, does Sir Theodore or the King know your... um... condition?"

She nodded. "They both do. Sir Ivon doesn't, as far as I know, and neither do the royal children."

He looked at their intertwined hands. It felt nice to have her close. "About your story, the flame. I'll help you find it." He promised.

She shook her head. "I doubt it exists anymore."

"If that sorcerer ate it... could we get it back?"

She shrugged. "I'm unsure."

He sighed. "Either way, I've got your back."

They were silent for a bit.

Suddenly she shot up from the bed and ran out of the room.

Gunther frowned, but went after her.

"There she is!" Lavinia's voice rang out.

Both Gunther and Sofia looked up to see her standing on the edge of the wall of the battlements near Jane's tower.

Where was Jane?!

"Princess! Get down from there!" Gunther called.

"It's true, Gunther and Sofia are sweethearts!" She jumped up and down happily.

"Look Princess, whatever you think, we need you to come down from there! It's dangerous!" He called.

Sofia was already down the stairs and sprinting towards where Lavinia was.

"Gunther and Sofia are getting married!" She yelled.

"Princess! Please get down from there." Sofia called up to her.

"Come and make me." She stuck her tongue out.

Gunther came to Sofia's side. "Please Princess! We'll play with you today; Sofia will tell a story!" He added.

Lavinia thought for a moment. "I will come down... if you two kiss." She bartered.

Gunther went red. "Pr-princess! We are not Swee-"

"Fine! If it will make you get down, Gunther and I will kiss in front of you." Sofia called.

Gunther stared at the blue-eyed beauty. "Sofia!"

"If it's the only way to make her come down. You go up to the battlements to make sure she does come." Sofia muttered, eyes blazing and trained on the young girl.

"Yay!" Lavinia jumped up and down again. Only this time, her shoe slipped and she fell off the wall with a scream.

"Princess!" A woman's voice called out.

Sofia held her arms open and stood underneath the princess, catching her, and falling onto her back with the force. It knocked the air out of her.

"Princess! Sofia! Are you okay?" Gunther knelt next to them.

Lavinia got up off Sofia, unharmed. "Sofia?" She patted the girl's arm.

Sofia groaned then looked to the princess and the squire. "That was close, eh?"

"Can you get up?" Gunther asked.

Sofia nodded and sat up.

"Princess Lavinia!" The woman's voice belonged to a woman who wore a very nice dress.

Sofia gave Gunther a questioning look.

He cleared his throat. "That's Jane's mother. The lady in waiting." He explained.

Lady Turnkey looked down at Sofia. "That was pretty heroic. Thank you dear. Are you alright?"

Sofia nodded. "I am, ma'am."

Gunther offered his hand to her, which she took gratefully.

"Now that I'm down, Gunther and Sofia said that they'd kiss each other!" Lavinia cheered.

Gunther coughed. "Actually, Sofia agreed not me."

Lavinia put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.

Lady Turnkey looked confused. "Kiss?"

"The young princess has gotten it into her head that we are courting, ma'am." Gunther explaining.

"But you said! At least Sofia has to kiss Gunther!" Lavinia whined.

Sofia sighed and turned to Gunther and placing a swift kiss onto his cheek. "Satisfied, majesty?" She asked.

Lavinia was ecstatic. "Yes!" And she skipped away, Lady Turnkey not far behind her.

Sofia exhaled. "Sorry." She muttered to a blushing Gunther.

"No need to be, you were only granting the princess' wish." He smiled.

Sofia nodded. Her stomach growled.

He laughed. "Let's get some breakfast, shall we?"

She smiled. "Lets."

They sat at the table with the others.

"Morning everyone." Sofia greeted.

"Morning!" Jester grinned at her. _Maybe she's alright after all._

"Hello, Sofia. Gunther you're going to eat with us again?" Pepper asked.

Gunther nodded. "Do you mind?"

Pepper glanced to Sofia who had settled next to Jester again. "Not at all. Sit down, breakfast will be ready soon." She smiled.

Gunther dropped down next to Sofia. "See what I mean?" He muttered into her ear.

"Oh yes, Princess Lavinia is preparing for your wedding to Sofia, Gunther." Jester remarked. "Can I provide entertainment?" He smirked.

Gunther clutched his cup of water. "There's nothing between Sofia and I, we're merely new friends."

Jester chuckled, the bells on his hat jingled as his head shook.

Sofia stared at the candle light absent-mindedly.

Smithy watched as the light danced in the girl's ocean like eyes. He also glanced towards Gunther, who had his eyes on her too. _I see that you have also fallen under her spell..._

"Wake up, Sofia..." Gunther chuckled, waving a hand in her line of view.

She met his gaze. "What?"

"What were you thinking about?" He leaned on his fist, propped up on the table.

She put on a thoughtful expression. "Hmm... I was wondering how easy I should go on you and Jane when we train today." She smiled sweetly.

"You may have a pretty smile, but I know your mind is the work of the devil right now." He shot back.

"Gunther quit flirting with the poor girl." Jane walked in. She looked to Sofia. "Morning, when did you awake? I didn't hear you get up."

Sofia shrugged. "Early. I needed to do something. Where did you go? The young princess fell from your battlements just before."

Jane covered her mouth. "What?! I was out on patrol."

Gunther snorted. "She's perfectly fine thanks to Sofia catching her."

Jane stared at Sofia. "Thank goodness." She sat across from Jester, next to Rake.

"So, will you be attending the ball this year Jane?" Jester asked.

Sofia glanced at his face, she could see the admiration within the boy's eyes and the dusting of pink on his tanned cheeks. _He loves her... unconditionally... and..._ She looked to Jane. There was admiration in her eyes, but oblivious to the Jester's feelings for her. _It's sad..._

"Unfortunately." Jane folded her arms.

Sofia gave her a confused look. "Unfortunately?"

"Jane doesn't want to be caught in a dress, it's very un-knightly apparently." Rake explained.

Sofia frowned. "I think you would look stunning in a dress, Jane." She remarked.

"Easy for you to say." She sighed. "I'm not allowed a sword or anything and have to dress and act like a proper lady."

Sofia propped her chin up with her fist. "Even wearing a dress, it doesn't stop a lady from being dangerous."

Jane looked at her. "Have you been in a situation like that?"

Sofia laughed. "Of course!"

Jane looked deeply interested. "Would you tell me the story?"

Sofia shrugged. "I don't want to bore people with tales of my past."

"I'm interested too!" Gunther exclaimed next to her.

"As am I, it might inspire me to write my ballad." Jester added.

Sofia sighed. "Alright, after we have eaten, I'm starving." She smiled.


	9. A Lady in a Dress Can Still be Dangerous

After eating everyone sat patiently, waiting for Sofia to tell her story.

"This was about a year ago, I had just turned seventeen." She began. "I had heard rumours of a group of men kidnapping young women and selling them to god knows who.

I waited to see if the law would get involved but it seems that they didn't believe any of the rumours. So, I took matters into my own hands and investigated the kidnappings myself.

I got told that the last time some of the women were seen, they were invited to a mansion for a ball of sorts, and that every month there'd be one. But the women would never return.

So, I decided to infiltrate the mansion myself. I wore a simple dress and hid my dagger under it, strapped to my thigh. I also had my throwing knives on me, but I won't say where." She winked.

Everyone was transfixed on her.

Gunther sighed and watched her expressions. Serious, angry, sadness and embarrassment in one sitting.

"I got into the mansion. I let myself get 'kidnapped.' They had put me into a dungeon below the mansion. There were about a dozen other girls down there with me, I told them not to worry and to run when I gave the word. I tore my dress at the bottom to make it shorter and easy to run in.

It became dark and I called on one of the guards for a drink of water, I was lucky, it was the same guard who held the keys, he also had a sword. So, I turned on the charm and persuaded him to open the cell... then I used the oldest trick in the book..." She smirked.

The boys let out a moan of sympathy pain for the man.

"Anyway, we all ran out, I took the guards sword and the keys. We went around the dungeons setting all the girls we could find free. At the top of the stairs we met the boss. He asked who the ring leader was... I owed up and requested that he'd let the others go if I stayed.

Obviously, my staying would've been for his entertainment uses so he agreed, my hair and eyes are a strange combination of colour, that I would fetch a heavy price."

Jane stared at Sofia, who was so calm and collected. She was the knight that Jane always dreamt of being.

Gunther was staring at her too, transfixed on her eyes. They were every shade of blue he could think of.

"So how did you get out?" Smithy asked. _Surely, she used dragon magic!_ He looked around the table.

She inhaled. "Well, um... he set the girls free but kept me in his chamber, we were alone and he tried to uh... you know." She added with a blush.

A rush of fury went through Gunther. "Sick git." He growled.

Jane looked to him in surprise. _Maybe Dragon was right, maybe Gunther does like like Sofia..._ She suppressed a giggle.

"Well... anyway, as he was... amusing himself, I managed to take the dagger from the place on my thigh... all I can say is, he and his followers will never touch a hair on an innocent girl's head again. All the girls I saved never mentioned that I was there so I managed to go free. I've told Sir Theodore the same story, he isn't going to take matters further because it was a good deed. I saved hundreds of innocent women from a fate I couldn't even begin to imagine." She finished.

Jane let out a breath she never realised that she was holding.

Jester sighed. "I'll definitely not be writing a ballad about that, lady knight." He chuckled.

"Just goes to show, Jane, sometimes the most dangerous people are the ones you least expect." Pepper commented. "Oh, I'm not saying it's dangerous to be around you, Sofia, I'm just saying you fooled the bad man. Beauty doesn't mean innocence all the time."

Sofia petted the cooks arm. "No offence taken. Now Jane, are you sure that knights shouldn't wear dresses, to a ball, where they will be dancing, not swinging a sword around?" She smiled. "Unless they really want to."

Jane laughed. "I guess you're right. It's only for one night, and it's not stopping me hiding a weapon for my own piece of mind."

Smithy was looking at Sofia with a small smile.

Gunther stood up. "Let's get to practice Jane, Sofia? We've been here almost an hour."

Sofia stood too. "More like, I teach, you practice." She poked his cheek playfully.

He pouted. "Hay! I'm not that terrible."

She smirked. "We'll see, shall we?" She stepped around him and walked across the courtyard, towards the practice area.

Jane prodded him in the arm. "Why are you so mushy for? If I insulted your fighting you would've bit back." She pointed out.

Gunther shrugged. "Maybe I tolerate her teasing more than your childish insults."

"Hurry up! The sun will have set by the time you get your rears in gear." Sofia called.

Gunther picked up pace and took Sofia's practice sword. "You can't beat me without this..." He smirked, holding the wooden sword out of her reach.

"Gunther, don't make me lose my temper." She laughed, trying to get the thing from him.

Jane shook her head. "Bog weevil, do you remember a few years ago? A rumour started about us two when you did that to me."

Gunther shrugged. "The princess already thinks this is true regardless." He muttered, keeping his eyes on Sofia's blue ones.

Jane sighed and went to the practice dummy.

Gunther was having a lot of fun playing with Sofia.

She chased him half-heartedly, cursing him. "Gunther I swear; I will roast you!" She hissed as she chased him into the stables.

He turned quickly and she smashed into him, resulting in them in a heap on the stone floor.

"Ugh... I'm sorry." Gunther opened his eyes to see hers staring at him in surprise.

He took in her dark lashes that framed those marble-like eyes, her tanned skin that was the colour of honey, her plump dark lips and her raven locks that brushed against his cheek. He licked his lips subconsciously.

She too was taking in his face. His stormy grey eyes that lured her in, she could see the curiosity in those eyes, his sharp, dark features, she noticed the lick of the lips. Even his scent reached her nose, well her dragon sensitive nose. He smelled of spices and cinnamon, probably from working for his father with the traders. She blinked out of her trance, then jumped up. "Are you done messing around?" She asked coolly, holding out her hand.

He took it and got pulled up. "Yeah, here." He gave her the sword. "That was fun though." He smiled.

She nodded. "I believe it was."

"So, about your story... did you _roast_ them or just let them bleed to death?" He smirked.

She laughed. "A bit of both."

Jane wandered around, looking for the pair.

She came to the stables that they ended up in and saw them talking, looking rather fondly at each other. She shook her head. _Who knows, she might make him into a decent man._ She went back to practice, leaving the pair to it.

Sofia gave Gunther a smack on the rear with her wooden sword. "Go practice. You were the one complaining that you were wasting time." She stated.

He blushed slightly. "Yes, you're right." He headed out, Sofia not far behind. _I can't get her face out of my head!_

Sofia watched as the two squires sparred.


	10. A Dragon's Ballad

"I won't lose frog rider!" Gunther exclaimed, blocking Jane's attack.

"Shut up beef brain!" She snapped.

"Like I proved yesterday, strength isn't everything, speed and wit are two key components to defeating your enemy. Gunther work on your footwork otherwise Jane actually has the upper hand." Sofia added. She was sat on a barrel, playing with her dagger.

Dragon was laying on the wall near her watching the squires fight. "Go get him Jane!" He cheered for his friend.

Sofia smiled at this. "You really care about Jane, don't you?" She asked casually.

"Of course! She's my best friend." He grinned.

"That's nice. I hope I can make a friend like that." She sighed.

Dragon looked to her. "Isn't that the way you and Gunther are? You laugh and mess around like me and Jane do. You're the only one that Gunther has been remotely pleasant to."

Sofia shrugged. "I've known him for a day, can't suddenly be best friends after only just meeting each other."

Dragon frowned. "When I met Jane, we became friends more or less straight away. I say that's fate. You and Gunther seemed to click like that as well."

Sofia brought her knee up and kept it up with her foot on the barrel and rested her chin on her knee. "We'll see. I also became fast friends with Jane and Smithy too, so I can't just single Gunther out." She chuckled.

Luckily for them, Jane and Gunther were too into their match to hear a word that they said. Also they were actually speaking in low voices, but with dragon ears it was like talking normally.

Dragon was thoughtful. "So why do you smell so much like Jane after she's been with me all day?" He asked.

Sofia shrugged. "I lived in the wilderness and slept in front of camp fires every night." She suggested.

He looked like it had just dawned on him. "Oh! That makes a lot of sense. So, you haven't met a dragon on your travels then?"

She shook her head. She hadn't actually met another dragon since she was cursed, until she met this one.

He sighed wishfully. "I've been searching for more of my kind for three hundred years. I haven't seen one." He looked saddened.

Sofia got up and jumped upon the wall on which Dragon was laying. She petted his snout. "You'll find them. I'm sure of it." She whispered.

He stared at her. Her eyes looked so familiar. "Thank you." He nuzzled her hands a little to show appreciation.

She sat next to him and continued to watch the squires whilst playing with her dagger.

"Yes!" Jane exclaimed.

Sofia looked to see Gunther on his rear and Jane dancing triumphantly. She clapped. "Well done Jane!" She grinned, dropping from the wall and landing in front of the two.

She offered her hand to a brooding Gunther.

He looked up and took it gratefully. "Thanks."

Sir Theodore came out. "Nice fight! I see Sofia has been giving you tips." He sent a smile towards said girl.

Jane nodded. "Yes sir!"

Gunther smiled slightly. "Maybe she needs to train me more, I lost." He chuckled.

Jane stared him. "You're accepting defeat?!" She exclaimed. _Has being around a beautiful girl turned his brain into pudding?! Or is it he just wants private lessons?_

He shrugged.

"Admitting defeat is the first step to becoming stronger. Well done Gunther." Sir Theodore nodded.

Sofia threw her dagger up and caught it, she did this repeatedly.

"Alright, a test of physical strength today. Sofia, since Sir Ivon isn't here, could you throw a dagger as hard as you can into the archery target?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, sir." With a flick of her wrist, she threw the dagger, straight into the target, dead centre.

"Very good, Sofia." Sir Theodore smiled. "Now, Gunther, Jane. It is your task to take that dagger out of the board." He said.

Jane nodded. "Alright!" She went over and gave the dagger a tug. "Wow, it was a pretty good throw, Sofia. It might take more effort than I thought."

"Of course, I know Sofia's physical strength is high, that's why I asked her to throw it rather than myself." Theodore chuckled.

Gunther stepped up and grabbed the dagger's handle. He gave it a good, strong pull. It might have moved by a minuscule amount. He met Sofia's eyes.

They were dancing in the sunlight, he found it slightly hard to breathe.

"Squire Gunther?"

Gunther's eyes snapped to Theodore.

"Are you alright, boy?"

Gunther nodded.

"Sofia, go and pull the dagger out." Theodore ordered.

Sofia did so with ease.

Dragon stared. "You can't possibly be a regular human!" He exclaimed.

She met his gaze. "Maybe I'm not a _regular_ human." She stated.

He snorted and lay his head down. _Everything about her screams 'Dragon!'_ _Yet she looks like a regular short-life._ His brain was beginning to hurt.

Gunther went to Sofia. "That's a really pretty dagger. Where did you get it?"

She looked at the weapon. "Someone dear to me gave me this. I never go anywhere without it."

He frowned, wondering who this dear person was.

"If I recall, that is what those bandits stole from you." Theodore said.

Sofia nodded.

"I am actually glad that they did, if you hadn't come to retrieve it, I don't think I would have survived the attack without your help. Whether you intended to help me or not. You saved me, child." He smiled fondly.

Sofia nodded. "I'm glad I did... otherwise I wouldn't be in this place, a place I can finally call home."

Gunther had the urge to hug her... but bit his tongue to suppress the emotion.

"You three can take a break now." Theodore said before going back to his quarters.

Jane looked up to Dragon. "Do you want to go and study your runes?"

Sofia's ears pricked up. "Runes?"

"Yes, like dragon symbols from years ago, do you want to help?" She asked.

Sofia thought about it, but really, she wanted to be alone. "I would love to, but maybe next time, I have something to do right now." She smiled for good measure.

Jane nodded understandingly. "Of course, I'll see you at lunch." She hopped upon Dragon and they took off.

Gunther poked Sofia's cheek.

She looked at him. "What?"

He smirked. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." She lied.

And he knew it. "If you don't tell me, I shall torture you until you do." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She looked at him. "How do you suppose you torture a dragon?" She added quietly.

He had a smug smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He leaned forward. "I've known Dragon for a good six years to know a few weaknesses."

Sofia shook her head and headed for the stables, hoping to climb into the rafters to have a little snooze. She climbed the first few steps.

"Oh, no you don't!" Gunther grabbed her sides and pulled her off the ladders and started tickling her ribs.

"Gun...ther!" She gasped out in between fits of laughter. "I swear I will roast you!" She growled.

"Tell me what you were thinking about, then I'll stop." He said, his breath tickling the back of her neck.

"Let... me go... you... buffoon!" She laughed, trying to pry his hands off her, but failing because the laughter made her muscles like pudding.

"What did you call me?!" He exclaimed, hands still on her waist, but ceasing the tickle attack for a moment.

She looked over her shoulder to his face, which was inches away from hers. "You heard..." She muttered.

"Right!" And the tickle torture continued.

Sofia's laughter could be heard all over the courtyard.

"Okay! Okay!" She yelled.

He paused. "Do you yield?" He asked, a little breathless as he was laughing too.

"Yes! Please stop!" She begged.

He removed his hands. "Good." He smirked.

She caught her breath then flitted up the ladders, fast as a rabbit.

He sighed and followed her up. "You think you can run away again?" He saw her laying on the hay, clutching her stomach.

Her hair was fanned out under her and her chest rose and fell with every deep breath.

He stared at the stunning sight before him for a moment before deciding to lay down next to her. "So?"

She hummed. "So?"

He turned onto his side to face her. "What are you thinking about?"

She turned too, their faces were close but far enough. "Runes."

He frowned. "What about them?"

She sighed. "The mark on my arm, it was branded on me when I got cursed." She whispered. "I wondered if there were any runes that matched it." She played with her dagger again. "Maybe it's the sorcerer's symbol or something, laying claim to me since he made me like this or something like that."

Gunther stared at her again. She looked so confused and lost. "Well, I did say that I'll help you." He reached out and took her hand that held the dagger. "I promise I will."

She smiled. "Thank you, Gunther. You really are a knight in shining armour." She added.

He blushed scarlet.

She giggled. "You're an interesting person, Squire Gunther. I think I'll enjoy your company."

"And you don't already?" He raised a brow.

"Oh, I do, believe me." She kissed his hand. "Thank you, again. For being my friend."

Now Gunther really thought he had a fever. "Thank you for being mine." He replied. He really needed to have a bit of distance right now. "I'm going to get some water from the kitchen, you stay here." He said.

Sofia frowned but nodded. "Alright."

He nodded and went down the ladders. "I'll be back soon."

Sofia sighed and lay back again.

She thought about the ballad that Jester wanted to write for the ball on the weekend.

 ** _'There once was a queen who had everything_**

 ** _Trinkets, precious stones, and gold_**

 ** _She was kind, yet she was fierce_**

 ** _She had fire that lit up the sky_**

 ** _Wings black as night_**

 ** _But still there was something missing_**

 ** _Within her heart of fire_**

 ** _No matter how many surrounded her_**

 ** _She didn't have someone to share her love_**

 ** _But one day, she saw the dashing knight_**

 ** _One that made all the fears go away_**

 ** _He was handsome, he was brave_**

 ** _He was caring and strong_**

 ** _But there was one thing that was wrong_**

 ** _For she was a beast, a fire breathing fear_**

 ** _He was mortal, and didn't go near_**

 ** _With a wounded heart, the queen sort to fix it_**

 ** _She went to a wizard to ask for help_**

 ** _She asked for him to turn her into a woman_**

 ** _Someone that her knight will be able to look at_**

 ** _And think that it's normal to love her back_**

 ** _The wizard cast a spell, in exchange for one immortal flame_**

 ** _The dragon turned into a girl, abandoned like a stray._**

 ** _In the woods of forever, she was alone and she was afraid._**

 ** _She found her love again, but the age she was, it was not right_**

 ** _He was to marry another, for the queen was barely a child_**

 ** _So, she made it her mission, her reason for living_**

 ** _To find the wizard that tricked her, take back the flame_**

 ** _For that man has a price to pay.'_**

"My goodness, what ballad was that, lady knight?"

Sofia jumped with a squeak of fright. "Jester?"

 **(Author's note- The ballad is completely made up and may be terrible, I apologise. I am an author not a song writer. Tell me what you think of it anyway! Thanks for reading this far!**

 **So what do you think of my OC Sofia? I personally really like how I developed her and Gunther's relationship, but I wanna know your opinion too so don't forget to review :) )**


	11. Takes only a Moment

**(Hey guys, I'm back with a new string of chapters! I uploaded this one especially for my first fan's birthday. Happy Birthday WolfSkin323! Thank you my dear friend for the words of encouragement to continue updating this fanfic. As always, if you like my work; Fave, Follow and Review!)**

Gunther walked to the kitchen, trying to slow his racing heart.

"Hello Gunther! You seem to be in a good mood." Pepper smiled as he approached her.

Gunther bowed his head slightly in greeting. "It's a nice day, why wouldn't I be enjoying it." He stated.

Pepper went back into the kitchen and stirred the pot that was above the hearth. "Are you sure it's not a certain Lady Knight that has brightened your day?"

Gunther sighed. "She may have contributed to it." He took a cup and filled it with water, drinking deeply.

"Well, I wouldn't blame any man with half a brain. She is lovely, kind hearted and strong too. Jane likes her a lot and everyone else seems to also. Especially Smithy. They seem to have a connection; don't you think so?" She looked over to see him gripping the cup hard. "Gunther?"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

"You seem to have a connection with her too... I'd say stronger than Smithy." She smiled.

His eyes widened. "I've only known her for barely two days." He reasoned.

She nodded and turned back to the pot. "But it only takes moments for the heart to fall in love. Even if the person who has that heart takes time to realise it."

Gunther swallowed thickly. Yes, he thought her beautiful, she was the first one to truly try to be kind to him. She was smart and funny and made him say and do things without thinking. She was like none of the other maidens he had come across.

But she was technically a dragon...

When he passes, and turns to dust, she would continue living on for centuries, forever alone and looking beautiful. She already lost one love... if there was anything between him and her, she'd inevitably lose him too.

Could he put her through that?

"Gunther?" Pepper looked at him with concern.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Nothing, I'm going to take a cup for Sofia too, if that's alright?" He asked, refilling the cup with water and heading out quickly.

The joker was standing on the ladder looking at Sofia. "Is that a ballad to match the story that Gunter was on about?"

Sofia shrugged. "It's a bunch of words that don't even rhyme."

Jester pulled himself upon the rafters and sat near her. "They're beautiful words though. Can I use them for my ballad? I'll tweak them a little." He grinned.

Sofia nodded. "I was actually thinking about helping you when I was making it up. You seem really worried."

He chuckled, bells jingling. "Thank you, lady knight."

A small smirk crept across her lips. "I could also help you with your girl problem."

He blushed. "W-what girl problem?"

She put on a mocking thoughtful expression. "Oh... you know... red hair, rides a green dragon... argues with her fellow squire."

He covered his ears. "Alright!"

She giggled.

He peeked at her. "How do you suppose you can help?"

She sighed. "I've seen many relationships develop in my time to tell the signs. She likes you, but I think she's confused between like and love. You, on the other hand are so obvious that I think she's the only one blinded by the idea that you are like siblings to notice that you want more."

He groaned and flopped back into the hay. "She's just so innocent eh?" He chuckled.

"Aren't most girls at her age?" She asked.

"Are you?" He cocked a brow. "You're about the same age as her."

Sofia shrugged. "I knew when I liked someone, and I've experienced a broken heart. But you have to remember I have seduced men to get what I want."

"Like that man who was trading girls?"

Sofia nodded. "A few like him."

"You're a mysterious one, Lady Sofia." He smiled.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "I think there is mystery in everyone."

"Sofia! I'm back..." Gunther stopped at the top of the ladders and stared at Jester. "Jester?"

"Gunther?"

Sofia gave a casual wave. "You took so long." She smiled.

Gunther was still eyeing Jester. "Sorry, I got stuck talking to Pepper, nothing important." He replied.

Jester was feeling uncomfortable, he got up. "Thanks for the talk, Sofia. Can we work on the ballad together then?"

Sofia nodded. "Of course."

He smiled slightly then pushed past Gunther, going down the ladder.

Gunther sat next to Sofia again.

"What was that all about?" She demanded.

Gunther looked at her. "Nothing." He cleared his throat and handed her the cup of water. "For you."

She smiled and took a grateful gulp of water.

"Will you be at the ball this weekend?" He asked randomly.

She looked at his face, it was pink again. "I suppose if I am invited." She replied.

He smiled slightly. "All the knights and apprentices are. I would feel good if you would attend. I don't think I could stand another ball talking to my father's associates."

"So, you want me to be your saviour? I'll be your knight and save Princess Gunther from the associates' evil clutches." She giggled.

"Hey!" He pouted, then started to laugh with her.

"Sorry! Of course, I'll go with you, if that's what you're implying, Squire Gunther." She winked.

He blushed and looked away. "It's not like I'm asking you to go as a man would ask a woman..."

She ruffled his hair. "I know that, silly. I'll accompany you regardless. What are friends for?"

He felt his heart swell up. "Thank you."

She grinned and lay down again.

He did so too. "You found a nice hiding place." He muttered, closing his eyes.

She snorted. "It was meant to be mine alone."

He opened one eye. "I could leave..."

She shook her head.

He smiled and closed his eyes. "So... your magic... what else can you do?" He asked. "Apart from being really strong, fast, sensing danger... I know you sensed the princess, that's why you ran out of my room, right?"

"Yes, I can sense danger, but I also heard her. I heard her calling my name." She explained. "I have enhanced senses, quick reflexes, I have healing powers, and I can read memories through tasting someone's tears... I can produce fire, breathe it. I am immune to burns. To be honest the list goes on."

"Does our dragon have these powers?" He asked.

"I don't know; all dragons are different." She stated, she closed her eyes too. _It's so peaceful... even with Gunther here, I could sleep easily..._

Gunther heard her breathing slow down into soft deep breaths. He opened an eye again and peeked over at her. _She's asleep?_ He turned on his side and watched her. _I've never known someone so beautiful, I mean, Jane is pretty in her own way, but Sofia is something else entirely..._ He closed his eyes again, drifting off too.

An hour or so later, Jane got back and was looking for Sofia so they could get lunch together.

"Sofia?!" She called in the courtyard.

She went into the stables and heard snoring. It wasn't loud but it definitely was there. She recognised this snore. "Gunther?" She climbed up the ladders to the rafters full of hay.

What she saw put a smirk on her face.

Gunther was curled up and in a deep sleep, Sofia wasn't far away from him, arms behind her head, sleeping too.

With a sigh, Jane stepped up onto the rafters and went to wake Gunther, prodding him in the ribs. "Wake up beef brain!" She hissed.

He mumbled and turned onto his back.

"Gunther!" She said louder.

His eyes snapped open. "Jane?!" He yelped, jumping back.

"Are you alright?" She asked, a knowing smile on her face, she glanced over to Sofia.

He glared. "It's not what it looks like! We were talking and we fell asleep." He defended.

She giggled. "Alright. Did you find out her secret yet?"

Gunther swallowed. "No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He snapped back.

Jane sighed. "Well, we don't want her going hungry. Pepper said that lunch was ready, we need to wake sleeping beauty." She looked to said beauty.

Gunther crawled over to Sofia. "Hey!" He said quietly, prodding her cheek. "Wake up."

Jane watched. _Since when has he been so well mannered and kind?!_

Sofia woke up to see a pair of stormy eyes staring back at her. "You have pretty eyes..." She mumbled.

Jane nearly squealed.

Gunther turned rosy. "Come on, time for lunch, Jane found our hiding place." He chuckled, standing up.

Sofia sat up and shook her head, to wake up more. "Hello, Jane." She flashed a smile in the red-headed squire's direction.

"Hello sleepy head." Jane giggled.

Sofia snorted softly. "Sorry." She stood up to and followed Jane and Gunther down the ladders.

Sat at the outside picnic table,

Sofia finished her lunch, fish today.

"So, Sofia, will you be at the ball?" Jane asked.

"I believe so." She replied, shooting Gunther a look.

"Great! I won't be the only one under my mother's watch whilst choosing a dress!" She grinned.

"Your mother? Oh! The lady in waiting?" Sofia recalled.

Jane nodded. "Yes, she wants me to look like a proper lady. So, she'll probably choose the most impractical dress she can find. No doubt she'll take you under her wing too."

Sofia propped her elbow on the table and tapped her chin with her index finger. "I was thinking of just going to the village and buying a simple dress and doing it up myself." She stated. "I guess I'll have time to do the same for you."

Jane's eyes sparkled. "Could you?!"

"Why not? I've made plenty of dresses before." Sofia flashed a brilliant smile.

Jane hugged her. "Thank you!"

"Speaking of the Lady in Waiting..." Gunther tapped Sofia's shoulder and gestured behind him.

Jane and Sofia turned in their seats to see Lady Turnkey looking after the children in the garden.

Jane got up and went over to her. "Mother!"

Lady Turnkey looked up and smiled. "Yes, Jane?" She asked.

Jane looked at her hands. "About the dress for the ball... could Sofia and I go into the village by ourselves and choose our own?" She peeked up at her mother.

"Well, I'm very busy anyway, so I suppose if it isn't a bother to Lady Sofia, you may go with her tomorrow, I'll clear things with the king." She added.

Jane smiled. "Thank you, mother."

"Jane! Is Sofia here?!" Lavinia ran to her.

"Yes, she's over there, your highness." Jane directed her to the picnic table where Sofia was laughing at Jester's jokes.

"Thank you, Jane." Lavinia smiled and ran over to the lady knight.

Twelve-year-old Prince Cuthbert snorted. "What's so special about her anyway?" He muttered, looking over to the girl who Lavinia was currently obsessed with.

"Sofia!" Lavinia sat in Jane's seat next to the said girl, who turned to look at her.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Can you tell me that story again?" She asked with a big smile.

Sofia petted the little girl's head. "Maybe some time." She said softly.

"Do you know any more stories about the dragon queen? Like any adventures, she went on whilst she was a dragon."

Sofia sighed. "I heard that she has the magic to make everyone smile, the power to heal and the strength to take on whole armies." She said.

Lavinia stared at her wide eyed.

Gunther listened to the girl beside him.

"What about the dragons who tried to harm her?" Lavinia asked.

Sofia smiled. "She had her own army of dragons and dragon-slayers to fight for her, but with one hit from her lightning like fire, the bad dragons didn't have a chance."

"Sofia, is this a real story?" Jester asked. "It sounds like it's a memory or something."

"Of course, it is!" Lavinia shot at him.

Sofia shook her head. "I don't know, it's just what I have heard on my travels."

"The way you talk about it makes it sound so real, it gives me goose bumps!" Pepper shuddered.

"It is true; I know because Sofia is the dragon queen from the story!"

Smithy and Gunther's eyes met. _What?!_


	12. Roar of the Dragon Queen

Sofia laughed. "Don't be silly Princess." She said.

Gunther let out a snort. "If she was, Princess, why would she be here?" He tried to back Sofia up.

"And wouldn't Dragon have sensed it too?" Smithy put in.

Lavinia shook her head. "I heard her talking to Gunther, in the stables."

Sofia's eyes widened. "What... exactly did you hear, dear Princess?"

"You were talking about magic and what magic you had, so I thought you were some sort of fairy, but then Gunther asked if Dragon had the same magic and you said that 'each dragon is different.' meaning that you are a dragon and the only story I know of a dragon turning into a girl is the one you told me about." She folded her arms. "You're the dragon queen who was tricked by the evil wizard weren't you?"

Sofia got up. "Princess Lavinia..."

"Is it true, Sofia?"

She looked up at Jester.

His eyes were wide in shock. "Is this the secret that you tried to keep from us?"

Jane had heard what Lavinia had said and walked over to Sofia. "Sofia...?" She placed her hand on the girl's arm.

"Yes..." Sofia said, still looking at Jester.

He looked down. "I thought something was strange, but I didn't judge, we all have our pasts and don't really want to let everyone know about it." He looked up again and smiled. "Don't worry... we're still your friends, that's what you feared right? That we won't like you or be afraid?"

Sofia cupped her mouth and nodded. Tears threatened to spill out.

"Well you're a lot politer than our Dragon." Rake laughed.

"And useful." Jester muttered.

Gunther smiled at her. "These fools are too nice to dump someone like you."

Sofia met his eyes and nodded.

Lavinia hugged her around the middle. "Now you have to tell me all the stories from your travels!" She cheered.

Sofia laughed. "Fine, but only one a day. I have a thousand years of memories to remember for that many stories."

Gunther looked to Pepper, she was looking back at him with a knowing smile. He frowned.

"Just have to break it to Dragon now..." Jane sighed.

Sofia smirked. "I know a way to let him know... where is he?"

"My tower."

Sofia stepped away from everyone and tilted her head back. Blue and purple flames surrounded her. She opened her mouth and gave a most powerful roar.

Everyone jumped.

"Wow! That was more fearsome than Dragon's!" Rake hid behind Jester.

"Jane! Jane!" Dragon came flying towards them. "Did you hear that?! It's another dragon! Come on, let's go see it." He exclaimed.

Everyone laughed, even the tight-lipped Lady Turnkey.

Dragon frowned. "What?!"

"My dear Dragon... who do you think smells like a dragon here?" Jane asked.

"Apart from you?" He tilted his head.

She nodded, laughing.

He looked to Sofia. "You have a dragon! Why didn't you tell me when I asked you?"

"No, you big green frog... Sofia is the dragon!" Gunther said with a smirk.

Dragon looked at Sofia closely. "You roared like that?"

Sofia nodded. She let out a breath of smoke.

Dragon's eyes were wide as a full moon as he stepped back. "You are one! We've found another dragon!" He exclaimed looking to Jane in excitement.

Jane nodded, laughing and snorting.

"Actually, I think she found us." Jester pointed out.

Sofia sat back down and looked to Jester. "It's true, I found out about Dragon through Sir Theodore, that's what led me here and to accept his request." She looked down at her hands. "I think I have more reason to stay now though." She smiled. "I feel like for the first time since the curse, that I am wanted. That I belong somewhere." She glanced at Rake who was still shaken. "Sorry if I scared you Rake..." She bowed her head.

"That's quite alright." He was still slightly hidden behind Jester.

She thought for a moment. "How about I make it up to you by showing you a rare rose." She suggested.

He slowly came out from hiding. "Rare?"

She nodded. "It can only grow with black dragon magic. I am a black dragon, even when dragons roamed the earth, a black one was rare."

His eyes were like dinner plates. "Show me?"

"Do you have any rose seeds?" She asked.

He nodded and rummaged in his pouch and pulled out a small bag. "Here." He handed them over.

She took out a seed and held it in her hand, she put both her hands together.

Gunther watched as flames surrounded her hands, he was glad she didn't have to hide, but he was bummed that he wasn't one of the only ones to know about it. He sighed.

Sofia opened her hands, from the fire rose a black stalk, covered in thorns, and there beginning to bloom was a perfect royal blue rose. She smiled at Rake. "There you have it." She handed the blossom to Rake.

He examined the rose. "This is beautiful!" He stared at it.

"I could plant a full rose bush of them for you, if you'd like." She suggested.

He stared at her. "You'd really do that?!"

She nodded. "I don't have much use for my magic here, might as well find something for it."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Sofia!" Dragon's head appeared beside her giving her a fright.

"Dragon?"

"Are there anymore dragons out there?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I haven't met one since I was cursed until now, I'm sorry."

He hung his head.

She petted his snout. "But I do know how to read Dragon runes... quite fluently too."

His eyes lit up. "Really?! Can you help Jane and me?" He asked.

She nodded. "Of course, but I need to ask you something too."

"Anything!"

She rolled her sleeve up to reveal her mark. "Have you seen this symbol before?"

He looked more closely at it. "I can't say I have."

She sighed. "I need to know what it is; it may be the only clue I have to find the sorcerer who trapped me in this body."

"I'll help you find the sorcerer. Don't worry about that."

"Sofia... about the ball..." Lavinia looked up at her.

"Yes, princess?"

"Will you be dancing with Gunther all night? Because I want to dance with you too." She added.

Jester snickered.

"What makes you assume I'll dance with Gunther at all?" Sofia asked with a raised brow.

She smirked. "Because he's your sweetheart."

Gunther spat out the water he was just drinking. "Princess, we've been through this, Sofia and I aren't courting. We've barely met."

"But you haven't been apart since you met!" She stated.

Sofia looked to Lady Turnkey, to find her sat on the seat next to the rose bushes, completely ignoring the goings on.

"That's because we're friends." Gunther explained.

Smithy was watching the interaction. _Some part of me wishes that it was me that the princess was teasing about Sofia..._

"So, can I dance with Sofia and Jane at the ball?" Lavinia looked to the girls.

"Of course, you can." They said together.

Sofia stood up. "I'm going to train." She stated. "I'll see you again, princess." She smiled.

Lavinia nodded. "Can I watch you practice?" She asked.

Sofia looked Lady Turnkey.

She nodded. "But keep far away, princess, don't want you getting caught in it."

"I want to watch too!" Cuthbert said, finally.

Sofia looked to him. "Any reason, your majesty?" She asked.

"I want to see what the fuss is about? I know you have dragon magic, but it doesn't mean that you can handle a sword." He folded his arms.

Sofia looked to Gunther. "Squire Gunther, would you care to spar?" She asked.

He smirked. "Of course." He stood and headed for the training ground with her and Jane, the royal children followed.

Jester watched them leave. "Gunther is sure interested in our little dragon queen." He smirked.

Smithy sighed.

Jester looked to him. "Are you sweet on her too, Smithy?"

Smithy's face turned pink. "W-what makes you say that?"

Pepper laughed. "It's obvious."

"You knew her secret from the start, didn't you?" Jester raised a brow. "That's why she went to your forge to hide after the heat got too much here last night."

He ran his hand through his blonde hair. "It doesn't mean anything. I do like her very much. But I think she sees me as a brother or something. Unlike Gunther."

"I think she only sees a strong friendship with any of us." Rake piped up. "She's a dragon, we are humans. That kind of puts everything in its place. Neither you nor Gunther have the right to fall for her."

Smithy looked to the gardener. _Sometimes he's the smartest out of all of us._ "You're right. Even if I did fall for her, it'd be nothing more than a dream."

Pepper stared into her cup of water. "But she did go to the sorcerer to transform into a human because she fell in love with one."

Smithy's eyes widened. _Of course..._

"But now she wants her dragon form back." Rake reminded her.

Jester looked at him. "Maybe love will make her not want to."


	13. Would You Miss Me?

Gunther and Sofia were circling each other, wooden swords at the ready.

"Go easy on him, Sofia!" Jane called.

"I went easy on Sir Ivon, I'm not that harsh on humans." Sofia replied, eyes trained on Gunther's. Her hair was tied into a braid again.

Gunther lunged for the first strike.

Sofia blocked it.

The game was on, they clashed swords multiple times.

Their swords became locked together, it was a battle of strength now.

Gunther's thoughts went into overdrive.

"Give up yet, squire?" She smirked.

"No!" He could feel her breath fanning on his lips, he could almost taste her, and her eyes were burning bright with a teasing glint in them. If he leaned just a few inches closer, he could... _kiss her._

She gave a shove with her sword and that ended the spar, with Gunther on his rear. "I win." She winked.

"Maybe Gunther was distracted by Sofia's beauty!" Lavinia called out.

Gunther stood up and looked to their audience. "No, she's just strong. Even when she's holding back." He resorted.

Jane was grinning. _No, you were definitely distracted._ "Can I spar with you, Sofia?" She asked.

Sofia nodded.

Gunther gave Jane his sword.

"I think she's good for you." She whispered.

He blushed. "Not you too." He frowned.

She winked. "Make sure I get an invite to the wedding."

She sparred with Sofia, who was a little easier on her, given the strength difference.

But again, Sofia came out victor.

"Wow! I was wrong about you. Do you think you can train me, Lady Sofia?" Cuthbert asked.

Sofia nodded. "If your father permits it."

He grinned and nodded.

The next afternoon, Jane and Sofia went into town to buy dresses, the ball was the day after next so they needed to get moving so Sofia could fix them up.

"What colour should I wear?" Jane asked, looking through the array of gowns on sale in the shop.

Sofia thought. "Maybe forest green or something, to match your eyes." She suggested.

Jane looked at her. "I'm surprised that you're not carrying your sword." She remarked.

Sofia smirked. "Oh, but I am."

Jane frowned.

Sofia leaned in to whisper. "My dagger, it transforms into any weapon that I had in that bag. I only carried the bag so it'd look less suspicious. All of my weapons can be summoned at my command as long as I have this dagger."

Jane stared. "You're full of tricks. You'll be doing Jester's job soon." She giggled.

"About Jester..."

"What about him?"

"You know he has romantic feelings about you, right?"

Jane blushed. "I have noticed a few signs."

"Then why don't you act upon them, you're not children anymore. I say give him a chance, before somebody else does." Sofia picked out a purple number and put it against her to see if the colour was right. "Do you have feelings for Jester?"

"I believe I do... but I don't really understand love. I can tell if two people have feelings for each other, but when it comes to myself I have no idea."

Sofia nodded and settled for the purple gown. "Do you want a list of signs? Like how you know?"

Jane nodded.

"I'll do it as questions. Number one; do you think about him a lot?"

"Yes, I think about him all the time."

"Number two; if you saw him with another girl, being friendly and singing a ballad to her... how would you feel?"

Jane thought for a moment. "I guess I would feel a bit jealous... sad... and scared that she'll steal him away from me and I'll never see him."

"Lastly, if he were to leave tomorrow, what would you do?"

"I'd get on Dragon and find him, I'd tell him he's too important to me, that he can't leave me and that I can't be without him. I'd follow him anywhere to bring him back."

Sofia grinned. "You're in love, Squire Jane." She looked at the green dress that Jane was looking at. "That one."

Jane met her eyes and nodded.

They walked through town with the new dresses in paper bags.

"So, how do I let him know?" Jane asked.

Sofia thought for a moment. "I know he's entertaining at the ball, but ask him to escort you there beforehand, and ask for a dance when he's on a break."

Jane smiled. It was nice to talk to a girl who had the same mind set as her. "Will you ever fall in love again?" She asked.

Sofia looked to the ground. "I swore I wouldn't, but I still got another thousand or so years left to live, so I'm sure I'll meet someone, someday... who will accept me... all of me, for who and what I am."

"Like Gunther..." Jane mused.

Sofia nearly dropped her bag. "Jane, Gunther and I are just friends. Good friends."

"Hear me out, I know he's a pig, but he treats you with the uttermost respect. You've changed him for the better. When I see the look in his eyes when he sees you, there's nothing but admiration. I've never heard him laugh, like really laugh out of happiness, until you came along."

Sofia sighed. "But he's mortal. I am not. I don't want to be broken hearted again."

"There's always Dragon." Jane laughed.

Sofia made a face. "He's cute, but far too young for me. As is anything that roams the earth I would think." She snickered.

They walked past a cart.

"Sofia?"

 _Speak of the devil._

The girls turned around.

"Jane too." Gunther smiled at them.

Jane leaned in to Sofia and spoke barely a whisper. "He never used to smile like that either."

Only Sofia could hear her. Sofia blushed slightly.

"Sofia?"

She met Gunther's eyes. "Hey, what are you doing in town?" She asked with a smile of her own, trying to control her beating heart.

"Helping my father, of course." He rolled his eyes. "This is our house."

"Gunther, get moving!" The merchant came out of the house. "Oh, it's you again, Lady Knight, Squire Jane." He bowed his head to Sofia but gave a snort to Jane. He gave Sofia the once over. "Aren't you a little cold, Lady Knight? Shouldn't you cover up more?" He chuckled.

Gunther took a good look at what his father was referring to.

She was wearing a shirt that was tied above her middle, revealing her lean and built abdomen muscles, and black skin tight pants and her black open jacket, boots, and gloves.

She shrugged. "I'm perfectly warm enough, sir. I just find it easier to run when I don't have heavy clothing or armour to drag me down."

"But, surely, as a knight. It is more suitable to wear armour for protection." The merchant snorted.

"I'm far too fast for any blade or arrow to strike me, sir." She smirked.

Gunther was watching again as this girl stepped up to his father. He was enjoying the show. "Father, I can vouch for that."

He frowned.

"My bag!" They heard a lady shout.

Sofia located the woman, and the thief. "Hold this." She tossed the bag to Jane and sprinted after the man.

Gunther watched her go, she jumped from roof to roof to avoid the crowd, and then she jumped off. "She's got him." He affirmed.

Sure enough, Sofia came back, dragging the man behind her. "Where's the woman?"

Jane pointed out the lady, who was staring in amazement.

Sofia handed Jane the money bag. "Give this to her whilst I tie him up?"

Jane nodded and dropped the bags onto the ground and ran over to the lady.

"Impressive as ever, Sofia." Gunther chuckled, shooting his father a look.

The merchant looked in shock.

Sofia snorted softly. "This is nothing." She took out her dagger and cut off a length of her hair.

Gunther stared as she braided the hair and tied it around the man's wrists.

She hauled the man to his feet. "My hair is stronger steel, so don't even bother to pull away from it." She growled into his ear. She looked over to the merchant. "May I borrow your horse and cart? I need to take him back to the castle." She said.

"And why would I give you it and not expect anything in return?" He smirked.

Sofia sighed and dipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a money bag. "Since I can't threaten you with a dagger, since you are my dear friend's father... how about I pay you gratefully?" She poured the contents of the bag into her hand and held it out to him.

It wasn't just coins, but precious stones such as ruby, emerald and sapphire.

"Where did you steal this from?" He asked.

Sofia laughed. "Believe me, I'm nothing like that. This is from my treasury. Will you accept my offer or not?"

"Treasury?"

"No more questions, take it so I can get this scum-bag back to the castle."

Gunther stared at the riches too. _I guess she is a queen..._

The merchant took the money greedily. "It's all yours, I expect Gunther to bring it back tomorrow."

Sofia nodded.

"I'll be going back too, father. I need to do knight duties." Gunther put in.

The merchant nodded, not really listening, just staring at the jewels in his hand.

Gunther got onto the back of the cart. "You give me the bags and the man, I'll keep an eye on him."

Sofia lifted the thief upon the cart with ease. "One thief for you."

"Are you even human?" The thief asked.

She looked at him. "If I said no, would it matter?" She walked around and hopped onto the driver's seat and took the reins. "Jane?" She looked to see the red-head running back.

"Sorry, that lady thanked me a thousand times... oh, she's coming over."

"Thank you ever so much, I was taking that money to the doctor for my daughter's medicine." The lady took a flower from her basket. "I've been selling these to make money for it, but here's one for you for catching that thief for me."

Sofia accepted the flower and looked at the woman's face closely. She looked rather pale and malnourished. "How about you keep the money you've earned and take this." She took out her pouch again and poured gold coins onto her hand and placed it in the woman's. "I am also a healer... give me your address and I will be there tonight." She smiled kindly.

Gunther was looking over his shoulder at her. _Who wouldn't adore her?!_

"Goodness me... really?" The lady looked on the verge of tears.

Sofia nodded. "I never go back on a promise, ma'am. I shall be there, just let me know where you live and your daughter will be well by dawn."

The merchant was listening to this. _How can she promise this... is she a sorceress?_ He looked to his son who clearly was love struck.

The woman curled her fingers around the coins. "Thank you my dear. We live on the dairy farm, you go down this road and it's the first farm you see. I'm known as the flower lady here, so if you need to ask for directions, everyone knows where my farm is." She sniffed back tears.

Sofia crouched down, since she was still on the cart, and took the ladies hands in her own. "It will be my pleasure ma'am."

The woman met her eyes. "Beauty, grace, kindness and strength... what is your name child? I have not seen your pretty face anywhere around here."

Sofia stood straight. "I am Sofia, Knight of the king's court." She bowed, gracefully.

The woman curtsied slightly. "Well, I will be waiting for you, my Lady. Thank you ever so much." She then went away.

Sofia sat and took the reins from Jane.

The merchant stopped her. "How do you suppose you cure her daughter? The doctor doesn't even know the cure!"

She met his eyes. "I've told you before not to underestimate me, sir." At that, she cracked the reins and they were off up the road towards the castle.

Gunther smiled to himself, one hand on the prisoner's ties.

"Sir, are you sweet on the pretty scary young lady?" The prisoner asked.

Gunther gave him a glare. "Silence."

He chuckled. "Thought so." Was all he said.

When they entered the castle grounds, they handed the prisoner over to the guards.

"Lad?" He hissed to Gunther, stopping him following the girls.

Gunther looked to him.

"If you love her lad, don't wait till it's too late to tell her." At that he nodded to the guards to take him away.

Gunther looked to the floor. "What is _love_ exactly?" He muttered.

Sofia was sat up in the rafters of the stables, sewing the dresses, with a bit of magic here and there. She was almost done with Jane's, sewing silvery thread in the front, making a subtle design of dragon scales.

She jumped when she heard someone coming up the ladders. She sniffed. _Gunther?_

"Hello, pretty Lady Knight." His head popped up and smiled at her. _Why did I call her that?!_

She smiled softly in return. "Hello, dear Squire."

He sat down next to her and watched her work. "You're doing something very honourable, helping that woman." He stated. "And helping Jane with her dress."

She felt his breath against her hair. "If we could all be kind to one person a day, the world would be a much more enjoyable place to live in, don't you think?" She met his stormy eyes, which were closer to her than she expected. Their noses brushed together. She looked away quickly. "Sorry." She muttered.

He cleared his throat. Thinking of how to divert the attention. "About your hair... you cut it."

She laughed. "It grows back very quickly."

"Why did you use it?"

"It's stronger than ropes or chains, and it was my only resource at the time." She continued sewing.

Gunther looked at the pattern. "Ah, yes. That's definitely got Jane written all over it." He grinned. "You are a fine seamstress. When will your talents end?" He teased.

Sofia sighed. "When you've lived as long as I have, you pick up a lot. Even as a dragon, I watched humans sew and do other things and logged the techniques in my brain. When I turned into a human, I put those memories into use. I made my own clothes from fabric I could get from markets."

"It's funny to think of something so fierce and large, thinking about sewing." He commented.

She shrugged. "I wanted to marry the dragon-slayer and be the perfect wife. So, I studied humans for ideas." She muttered.

 _Of course... him._ "Do you think of him? Even now."

"I still have a place in my heart that belongs to him, but he doesn't come to mind that often." She stitched another scale.

"About going to the farm... I'll go with you, just in case you get lost. I know the way since my father trades with them."

"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

He sat with his back against a bundle of hay, looking at her. _Three days... really? It's taken me three days to fall for you... my pretty dragon queen..._ He reached out and took a piece of hay out of her hair. "So, you know if you find your flame... you'll be a dragon again... will you leave?"

She paused and swallowed thickly. "There's no guarantee that the flame is still alight, it's been seven years... but I guess if I got it back, I'd figure out a way to transform at will... if I can't, I honestly don't know, I don't know if I'd even remember my time here... as a human."

He nodded. "Understandable." _No... Don't leave me behind!_ He didn't have the heart to speak selfishly right now. She had searched for the flame for years, who is he to stop her from completing her task?

"Would you miss me?"

Her question hit him like a frozen arrow. "What sort of question is that? Of course, I will! You are my best friend, Sofia."

She looked to him. "At least I know some people who care enough." She looked outside, it was sunset. "We need to go, before it gets dark." She stated, packing her sewing kit away and covering the dress with a sheet.

Gunther frowned at her actions.

"I want to surprise Jane with it." She explained, jumping down from the rafters.

"You surprise everyone, every day." He remarked.

She smiled at him and summoned her cloak as he prepared his horse.

"Get on." Gunther held out his hand to her to pull her onto the beast.

She accepted it and sat behind him, with her hands on his waist.

"Hold on..." He muttered and they were off.


	14. Selfless

They got to the farm and unmounted the horse.

"This is it." Gunther looked to Sofia.

She nodded and stepped up to the door and knocked.

The door opened, and there stood a strong built man, he seemed to be a little younger than Sir Theodore. "Yes?"

"Hello, sir. I am Sofia, the lady who lives here told me about her sick daughter and I said I'd come and do what I can to cure her." She said.

He looked over her shoulder to Gunther.

"Oh, he's Gunther, he brought me here as I am new to this town, and I wasn't sure where this farm was so he offered to bring me." She explained. She took down her hood.

"Gunther Breech?" The man asked.

Gunther bowed his head. "Yes, sir."

The man looked reluctant.

"Dear, is it Sofia?" The woman from earlier came to the door. She smiled at her visitors. "You came, love." She ushered them inside.

The house was lit by many candles and a fire in every room.

"She's in here." The woman said, guiding the two into a bedroom.

There lay a girl, no older than Prince Cuthbert. There was a sheen of sweat on her skin and she was breathing heavily.

"What symptoms was she having before becoming like this?" Sofia asked, feeling the girl's head, and checking her pulse.

She was burning and her pulse was weak.

They didn't have much time.

"She's been dreadfully ill, vomiting, not eating, and not drinking much." Her mother listed.

"Not drinking?" Gunther muttered.

"No, I think she's had about half a cup today."

Sofia stood straight. "Could you bring me a cup of water, a bowl of water and some rags? We need to bring her temperature down and rehydrate her first."

The mother nodded to her husband who went to get what Sofia requested.

She looked back to the beautiful maiden who had come to their aid. "Is she going to be alright?"

Sofia looked down at the girl. "We're close, but you can be reassured that I will save her." She smiled, stroking the girl's cheek. "Don't worry, I will make it better, I will take away your pain." She whispered.

Gunther sat on a nearby stool, feeling pretty useless. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked Sofia.

Sofia nodded. "But it's pointless saying anything because this illness will be gone by tomorrow."

Gunther stood and took her hand. "I'm here if you need anything."

"Awwh, are you two courting?" The woman asked fondly.

Gunther resisted the urge to snap. He looked to her and smiled. "Oh no, we're just friends. She trains me at the castle, I am a squire there." He explained.

She gave him a look that said. 'Sure...'

He left her gaze and looked to Sofia, who was staring at the girl, even in the dim light, her eyes were stunning.

The father came back with Sofia's requirements.

The first thing she did was take the cup and filled her mouth with water. She leaned down and gently opened the girl's mouth before transferring the water from her mouth to the girls. Then repeated the action until the cup was empty.

She shrugged her cloak and jacket off before soaking the clean rags into the cold water, then placing them on her forehead and neck, to cool her fever.

She then used her senses to trace the source of the illness. It was in the stomach and lungs. _You poor girl... this can't be cured with regular magic... you're dying..._

She turned to the parents. "Excuse us for a moment." Before turning to Gunther. "I need to speak to you..." She grabbed his hand and took him into another room.

Gunther looked at the girl, who still held tightly onto his hand. "You can't heal her?" He asked in a very low voice.

She sighed. "Do you trust me?" She looked up at him.

He squeezed her hand. "You know I do... where is this going?" He frowned.

"This illness... I can't cure it with regular healing magic, I must perform something much more powerful... I need to transfer her illness onto me." She said.

"What?!" He hissed. "If that illness is practically killing that girl?"

"It won't affect me... I'm a dragon, no mortal illnesses will harm me, I may pass out with the weight of the power, but that is all. The girl will be saved. That's all that matters."

He leaned down and placed his forehead on hers, staring into her eyes. "You're sure?"

"I promise... now we don't have much time. Just try to keep the parents calm, or get them out of the room." She pulled away and went back into the room.

"So, what can you do?" The father asked.

Sofia smiled. "Save her of course."

"But it would be best if you leave the room. She needs as much quiet as possible." Gunther added.

The father glared at him. "Never trust a Breech."

Gunther suppressed the urge to growl.

"You can trust him." Sofia stated. "He's nothing like his father."

The mother nodded. "Come, dear. Let the doctor work." She guided her husband out and gave Gunther a smile. "She's a keeper." She whispered.

He blushed a little but nodded.

Once alone Sofia sat on the edge of the bed and took the girls hands and started to perform the spell.

Gunther watched as her dazzling blue flames encircled their hands. Then the flames went into the girl's body, who glowed blue, before coming back out and going into Sofia's.

After the spell was cast, Sofia stood up and kissed the girl's forehead. "May your pain and suffering be passed on to me so that you can lead a long and healthy life." She whispered.

Gunther heard the pain in her voice, and it was raspy. "Sofia?" He stepped over to her.

She looked up at him, blood trickled out of her nose and her eyes dulled a little. "I feel all of the pain she did, but as a dragon I can fight it faster." She said before passing out.

"Sofia?!" He exclaimed, catching the girl in his arms.

She gripped his tunic, panting.

The mother and father ran in on his shout.

The woman came to his side. "What in the world happened?" She demanded to know.

He looked up at her. "She saved your daughter. Your child is now illness free." He smiled, though pain shot through him at the sight of his pretty lady knight looking so sick. _Fire... I'll just get her to eat fire and she'll be fine... but how do I ask for it?_ "Um... is there somewhere I can lay Sofia down, near a fire preferably."

The father was checking his daughter. "She's cooled right down and her breathing is normal." He confirmed.

The mother looked to Gunther. "Lay her on the bed in the next room, it's right near a fire if you can start one up." She smiled.

He nodded and scooped Sofia up, carrying her into the next bedroom.

He lay her gently onto the bed. _You're going to be the death of me..._ without thinking, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. _No matter who you are or what you might be... you're making me fall harder every single moment that I'm with you..._

The mother was standing at the door to the room, smiling fondly at the scene before her. She walked in. "Sir Gunther." She whispered.

He looked over to her, whilst sitting on the edge of Sofia's bed. "Yes, ma'am?"

She took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you, you brought an angel here."

He smiled. "She brought herself. I was merely looking out for-"

"The girl who stole your heart."

He blushed. "I only met her three days ago."

She giggled. "For the heart, it doesn't have a time limit. You can fall in a heartbeat and it's impossible to get out of it." She went and stroked Sofia's head. "How did she do it? I won't tell a soul."

He swallowed. _I don't need to mention the word 'dragon.'_ "She knows healing magic. But your daughter was so ill that a regular healing potion or spell wouldn't be strong enough. I don't know the details, but she used her power to transfer the illness from your daughter's body to her own as she has the magic and power to repel the illness. She just passed out because of the illness affecting her and the amount of magic she used."

The woman had tears in her eyes. "Such a kind and selfless heart."

"Promise that you will never mention this to anyone else, especially my father. People will just hound her for healing spells when she has her work cut out already being a knight of the king." He warned.

She nodded. "She kept her word, I will keep mine. I'll just tell Hugh that she had herbs and stuff to heal Rebecca."

He nodded. "Excuse me, but what is your name?"

"Oh, I forgot to say! I'm Sally. You can stay the night if that will help her? I have a sleeping mat so you can stay with her... unless you rather sleep next to her. I won't breathe a word." She winked.

Gunther nodded, blushing. "Thank you, Sally."

She bowed her head. "It's the least I can do." At that she left the room, closing the door.

Gunther lit the fire and then went and lay next to Sofia in the large bed. He held her hand and closed his eyes. _Wake up soon..._

It's been a long day.


	15. Gift

When Sofia woke up the next morning, she was aching all over. She tried to sit up, but there was a weight on her, preventing her from doing so.

 _I recognise that scent..._ She glanced to her left to be met by Gunther's sleeping face. His arm was over her waist, holding on tightly. _Was he here all night?_ She reached over and stroked his cheek. "Thank you..." She whispered.

Gunther stirred.

"Gunther?" She poked his cheek. "It's time to wake up."

He opened his eyes, meeting her blue ones, which had their sparkle back. "Sofia?" He mumbled, still fighting the urge to go back to sleep. _It's so warm..._

"Could you please let go of me?" She smiled.

His eyes widened and he looked at the way he was laying. He sat up. "I am so sorry!" He exclaimed.

She giggled. "It's quite alright." She petted his hair affectionately. "Thank you for keeping me company."

He sighed. "You're okay..." He leaned over and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank heavens that you're okay..."

She smiled softly and returned his embrace.

There was a soft knock at the door that made them jump apart.

"Yes?" Gunther choked out.

The woman, Sally, walked in. "Oh good, you two are awake!" She smiled at them.

Sofia stood up off the bed and bowed to her. "Thank you for your hospitality, ma'am."

Gunther got up too. "Yes, thank you for letting us stay the night."

She walked over to Sofia and embraced her. "You are an angel sent from the heavens. Thank you for saving my daughter." She whispered. She placed a kiss on Sofia's cheek and then went to Gunter and repeated the act. "You too, Sir Gunther." She went to the door. "You may have some breakfast before you go, I'll be downstairs when you're ready." She left, closing the door behind her.

Gunther chuckled. "Are you hungry?" He looked to her to see her clutching her heart. "Sofia?!" He hissed going to her side. "What do you need?" He asked.

She shook him off and pointed to the embers in the fire place. "Fire... I need fire... before you ask, I can't eat my own."

Gunther panicked. "Maybe in the daughter's room..." He took her hand and pulled her across the hall into the daughter's room which was empty, the fire still burned though. "Here..." He led her to it.

She dropped to her knees and took a flame, inhaling it through her mouth before letting out a grateful sigh. The pain eased and she felt her magic coursing through her veins. "Thank you."

He snorted. "You will be the death of me, pretty lady knight." He held out his hand to pull her up.

She smiled and accepted his hand before looking around for her cloak and jacket. She found them where she put them on the chair.

Downstairs the two were met by three pairs of watching eyes.

"How are you, young Lady? You gave us a scare last night?" The father, Hugh, asked.

Sofia bowed. "I apologise, sir. I hadn't slept well for a few nights, and I am afraid that the exhaustion caught up with me."

"Well sit down and eat before you leave." He ordered the two.

Rebecca stood up and went over to the Lady Knight and hugged her around the middle. "Thank you so much!" She looked up at Sofia's face. "You saved me. I feel very well now."

Sofia pulled away and knelt in front of the little girl. "Well, I am very glad that you are." She tapped her on the nose. "Now you have to promise to be good for your mama and papa for me." She kissed her forehead.

"I promise!" She grinned.

"Come and eat Rebecca." Sally said with a smile on her face.

They all sat and had bread, butter and cheese and a cup of milk.

"This is the perks of working at a dairy." Sally grinned.

"Thank you, ma'am." Sofia returned the smile with a brilliant one of her own.

Sofia and Gunther stood to leave.

"Thanks again!" Sally hugged them both.

Hugh took Sofia's hand and kissed it. "You'll make a fine wife one day, Lady Sofia."

Sofia looked away. "Thank you, sir."

"Rebecca why don't you go with Sofia to ready the horse, whilst I have a private word with Sir Gunther." Sally said.

Sofia shot Gunther a look.

He nodded.

Sofia held her hand out to Rebecca. "Come on, then." She smiled softly.

Rebecca took her hand eagerly and led her out to the stable where they had put Gunther's horse for the night.

Sally went up to the bedroom.

Hugh looked to Gunther. "You are unlike what I expected, for being the son of Mr Breech. I am sorry for jumping to judge." He bowed his head.

Gunther waved it off. "To be honest, I wasn't much better than him when I was growing up. I was rather... unpleasant to be around."

Hugh chuckled. "And then came along a beautiful young lady to change your ways."

Gunther looked down. "I guess so. I was always rude and distant from people because I knew they judged me for my name. But she didn't... she offered me friendship unconditionally. It made me so happy and it made me realise that the other people at the castle didn't judge me until I treat them cruelly. Thanks to her I have a lot of people that I wish to call my friends." He smiled.

Sally came back down with a small rectangular box and handed it to Gunther.

"What is this?" He asked, opening the lid.

Laying in the box was a silver necklace with a diamond and sapphire pendent.

"That was a gift to my great grandmother from my great grandfather, who was a dragon-slayer. The story is that there was a magnificent dragon with black scales and brilliant blue eyes, this dragon saved my great grandfather, he thanked her, saying he didn't wish to leave his wife and children behind in this world without him, otherwise they wouldn't survive.

The dragon gave him some gold and this necklace, telling him to quit such a dangerous job and buy some land where he can grow crops and such. She said to give the necklace to his wife to show her his undying love." Sally's eyes glittered with tears. "This is the land he bought, and it's been in our family ever since. I was going to hand it to my daughter, she knew this but asked that I gave it to you so you can give it to the one you love." She smiled. "Give it to that darling girl that captured your heart... and never let her go."

He stared at her. "But Sofia and I are-"

"Just good friends, I know." She winked. "Don't wait too long, otherwise another handsome knight might snatch her up and you'll lose her forever." She kissed his cheek.

He nodded and put the box into his shoulder bag. "Thank you, ma'am." He bowed.

"Go get her Lad." Hugh patted his head.

Gunther smiled and walked out of the front door.

The couple followed him out.

They were greeted by Sofia and Rebecca who were chasing each other around the drive way to the house. Gunther's horse was ready and tied to the gate.

Rebecca was currently chasing Sofia, who was obviously being a lot slower than normal to give the girl a chance.

Gunther leaned against the door watching them with a slight smile on his face.

Sofia stopped, noticing the audience.

"Got you!" Rebecca grabbed Sofia by the middle, the force of the impact resulted in Sofia toppling into a pile of clean hay, taking Rebecca with her.

Everyone laughed.

Gunther clutched his stomach, walking over to them.

Rebecca had gotten up and danced around the ground happily. "I'm so happy to be outside again."

Gunther looked down at Sofia, who was covered in hay. "I'm surprised that you got knocked down by a little girl, pretty lady knight." He smirked.

She glared up at him. "A real gentleman would help a lady up, not laugh at her, dear Squire." She shot back with a smirk of her own.

He laughed again. "I guess you're right..." He held out his hand.

She took it.

Sally watched the interaction. "They're so right for each other..." She whispered.

Hugh chuckled. "Don't go planning their wedding yet, I sense some sort of pain within that girl. Through all the smiles, there's something within her heart that isn't right." He added.

Sally nodded. "Her eyes, although they seem happy when she's with him, they have an element of sadness within them."

Sofia and Gunther walked over to them for their final goodbyes.

"Well, we'll be leaving now, Sir Theodore will be having kittens with us gone for so long." Sofia said.

"Sofia! Will you come to visit me?" Rebecca tugged Sofia's cloak.

Sofia knelt in front of her. "I'll come whenever I can. If that's alright with your mama and papa." She glanced up at the girl's parents.

"You're welcome anytime, my Lady." Hugh confirmed.

Rebecca cheered then hugged Sofia around the neck. "See you soon." She whispered.

"Most definitely." Sofia stood straight. "Make sure she drinks a lot to make sure her fever doesn't return. But she's out of danger now. I'd appreciate if you kept this to yourselves too. I have my knight duties that have to take priority so I can't heal everyone who comes to me with a cold."

Sally nodded. "You have our word, dear."

Sofia got up onto the horse, behind Gunther. "Goodbye." She waved.

Then they headed back to the castle.

"Does everyone who meets you fall in love with you?" Gunther chuckled.

Sofia laughed. "I don't know. Have you?" She joked.

"What? No!" He snorted.

She smiled. "Good."

He felt his heart tighten. "So, for this ball tomorrow. Do you want me to escort you from the tower?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'd like that." She rested her head on his back.

He placed his hand onto hers, which was on his stomach. "Do me a favour?"

She nodded.

"Please don't scare me like you did last night again." He gripped her hand.

She snorted softly. "I can't promise anything, but I'll keep it in mind."

"Gunther! Where's my cart lad?"

They hadn't noticed that they were passing the merchant's house, which he was outside of.

"I'm sorry father, there was an emergency, knight business." He halted his horse next to his father. "I'll bring it back this afternoon."

The merchant shot a look at Sofia who met his gaze.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

Gunther looked between them.

"I was thinking last night... you can't just be a traveller from a forest and have that much money, if you have so much money, why work for the king when you could well be richer than him?"

Gunther felt his anger spark.

Sofia sighed. "Just because I have money doesn't mean I don't have to work to prove I earned it, sir. The money has been passed down to me from my ancestors. It's in a very well hidden place, so I have no fear that bandits or thieves will steal it."

"Who were your parents? What did they do?"

"I don't recall having any." She replied.

"Father! Stop interrogating her! She is a knight of the king's court. She deserves your respect." Gunther snapped.

His father glared up at him.

"You can pick up the cart by yourself." He motioned the horse to move again and headed for the castle again. "I'm sorry about him, Sofia." He muttered.

She gripped the fabric at his stomach. "It's alright, it was just hard thinking up a story." She sighed. "Thank you for that." She held on tighter.

He blushed. "No problem. It's not like I live with him anymore. But he could renounce the money he pays for my knight training." He added.

"If he does that, I shall pay for it. I have more than a thousand years' worth of savings." She added when he started to object.

He took her hand from his middle and brought it to his lips. "You really are one of a kind." He muttered.

She giggled. "You're growing soft, Squire Gunther." She placed her hand back on his stomach.


	16. Anything for You

Sofia and Gunther entered the courtyard.

"Sofia!" Jane ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly. "What happened?" She glanced towards Gunther.

"We went to heal a little girl with Sofia's magic. It was a little much for her and she passed out, so we stayed at the house." Gunther explained.

Jane looked back at the girl. "Are you alright now?" She asked.

Sofia nodded. "Never better. Now I have two dresses to finish perfecting, so you have to shoo!" She waved Jane away before heading to the stables.

Gunther went to Sir Theodore's office to explain why they didn't return last night.

When Sofia got into the stables she heard the distinct music of Jester's lute.

She stepped up the ladders and poked her head up onto the rafters, and there he was. "Why is everyone stealing my hiding spot?" She asked, startling the joker.

He looked at her. "I was looking for you to help with my ballad, I thought this would be a good place to wait for you." He smiled at her. "How are you, lady knight?"

She got upon the rafters and sat next to him. "Exhausted. First off I went out yesterday with Jane to get a gown, then a lady had her purse stolen so I chased the thief. Then I said I'll heal the lady's daughter so I went there late last night with Gunther and healed the girl before passing out because it drained me. Then on the way back, Gunther's father started to interrogate me." She listed before flopping down into the hay. "Now I have to fix up two dresses for tomorrow." She sighed.

Jester put his lute down. "Your problem is that you're too giving and you never know how to say no to anyone who needs help. It's quite admirable if you want my opinion."

She smiled softly. "Thank you. Now if you want help, can I help and sew at the same time? I really need to get Jane's dress done by tonight."

He nodded.

She took out the dress and her sewing kit.

"She will look beautiful in that." He remarked.

The silver thread shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh, about the ball, you will be escorting her." She stated.

His eyes widened. "What did you say to her?" He demanded.

"I said that you seem to like her and it turns out that she may have feelings for you too. So, I told her to go to the ball with you and dance with you when you get a break from entertainment." She winked at him.

He stared at the girl. "Sofia... you are amazing!" He hugged her.

"I know. But please ask her early tomorrow. I don't think she has the nerve to ask you, just bring it up. Like 'hey do you want me to escort you to the ball before I have to start entertaining...' or something Jesterish. A poem or something that you normally write for her." She laughed.

He nodded.

That afternoon they completed Jester's ballad and Sofia finally finished Jane's dress.

"It's amazing, she'll love it!" Jester grinned. "You should give it to her so she can try it on." He suggested going down the ladder.

Sofia nodded and folded the dress carefully, putting it into the shopping bag. She went down the ladder too.

They sat at the table outside with the rest of the staff and Gunther.

"Where's Jane?" Jester asked, sitting next to Sofia.

Gunther glared a little at the seating arrangements. He was sitting across from Sofia but Smithy was on her left and Jester was on her right.

"On patrol, I think, what's in the bag?" Smithy asked curiously.

"You'll see." She winked.

He blushed slightly at the gesture.

"Hey everyone!" Jane came and sat next to Rake and Gunther.

"Hello Jane!" Jester smiled.

Jane blushed. "Hello Jester. You're more cheerful than this morning. Did something good happen?"

"I finished my ballad, with Sofia's assistance." He added.

Jane smiled. "Thank you for helping him, Sofia."

Sofia placed the bag in front of her. "I also done something for you too." She grinned.

Jane peeked inside of the bag and squealed a little. "Oh, Sofia!" She pulled the gown out of the bag and stood up, putting it against her. "It's perfect."

The gown was a simple, emerald green that had a ribbon just below where the bust would be. The scale design covered the front panel and there was also a dragon on the bottom of the skirts, stitched in the same silver thread.

"And no corset back, just like you wanted." Sofia smiled. "At least you'll be able to breathe and enjoy the night."

Jane went around the table and hugged Sofia around the neck, kissing her cheek. "You really are wonderful! Thank you so much!" She stepped back and admired the wonderful embroidery.

Jester watched his loves face. He hadn't seen her this happy in a while.

Gunther was watching too. _You really do put a smile on everyone's face, pretty Lady Knight._ He glanced towards the said girl. "What about your gown?" He asked.

Sofia met his eyes. "I haven't even started yet." She laughed.

"Will you get it done in time? You lost a lot of time last night and this morning." He added.

She nodded. "Dragons can see in the dark." She said.

"Well don't over work yourself, the princess demanded a dance remember." Jester petted her head.

She propped her elbow onto the tabled and rested her chin on her hand.

"Well you did a lovely job on that dress, I dare say." Pepper examined the needlework.

Jane folded the dress and put it back into her bag.

For the rest of the day and through the night, Sofia stayed up in the rafters to finish her dress. Once she had finally perfected it, she placed it in a bag and pulled the sheet over it so nobody would peek. She felt too tired to go to the tower and ended up falling asleep where she was.

Gunther found it hard to sleep that night, nerves bubbled in his stomach. The box that held the necklace was on his night stand. _That necklace was given to Sally's great grandfather... by Sofia... three generations ago... what would she say if she recognises it? Would it be weird if I gave it to her as a symbol of friendship? Of thanks?_

He sat up. _I wonder whether she's still in the stables..._ He sighed. "I want to see you... pretty lady knight..."

He took a lantern and went to the stables.

He quietly climbed the ladder upon the rafters. He stared at the girl that was curled up, sleeping soundly. He sat down near her.

Suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

She was on top of him, with her dagger at his throat. Eyes blazing in the darkness.

"Sofia!" Gunther choked out. "It's me, it's Gunther!" He whispered.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she dropped her hand. "Gun-ther...?" She gasped.

"Yes." He exhaled.

She dropped her head on his shoulder.

He heard her sniffles. She was crying. "Hey?" He brought his hand up to her hair and stroked it. "It's okay, you're okay, and I'm okay. Everything is okay." He whispered. His heart was racing with fright.

"I-I'm sorry... I had a bad dream and I sensed a presence... so I just attacked. I couldn't tell if it was you." She shook.

"Don't worry about it..." He comforted. He moved into a seating position again with her on his lap, hugging her tight as he felt her tears seep through his night shirt.

She pulled away to look up at his face. "Please don't fear me..." She begged.

He chuckled. "How can I fear something that looks so cute right now?" _What am I saying?!_

She laughed and pushed his chest to sit straight. "Normally I'd be able to pick up your scent when you're near, but I was so caught up in the nightmare... I sensed someone there... I was scared you were someone who was going to try and kidnap me or something."

He lifted his hand and wiped away tears from her soft cheek. "You... scared? Never." He smirked.

She got up off his lap and moved to sit next to him. "So, why are you sneaking around, dear Squire?" She asked, drying her eyes on her cloak.

"I couldn't get to sleep, so I came to see my favourite lady knight." He added.

She giggled. "Then your favourite lady knight tried to kill you."

"Yes... she did." He rubbed his throat.

She reached out and stroked his cheek subconsciously. "I really am sorry." She whispered.

He took the hand and squeezed it. "If you kill me, it will be an honour." He intertwined his fingers in hers and leaned back into the bale of hay. "Have you finished your dress?" He asked.

She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Can I see it?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" He pouted.

She smirked. "It's a surprise."

He was enjoying their closeness, the heat radiating from her was comfortable. "Again, I am sorry about my father today. He can be a right insufferable piece of work. He'd have a field day if he found out your secret. He'd exploit you to every one of his associates. Dragon is one thing, but a dragon queen under a curse is another."

She sighed. "If he did find out, I'd wipe his memories before he could even think about it. Don't worry about anything, Gunther. Unbelievably, I am more powerful than you know, I have a thousand years on my back."

He swallowed. _I'm in love with a thousand-year-old dragon girl... but somehow... age doesn't bother me right now._ "So, you will dance with me tomorrow, right?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Only if you ask me."

He felt his heart flip flop. "Do you want me to leave now? Let you sleep." He started to pull away.

She gripped his hand tighter and shook her head. "Stay?"

He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed, but she looked content. _Could she feel the same way?_ He moved so he was comfier and closed his eyes too. "Anything for you, pretty Lady Knight." He whispered.


	17. Preparations and Dragon Tears

Early next morning, the rooster called out. Waking Gunther up.

He was confused as to where he was, he looked around then next to him.

There curled up next to him, her hand clinging onto his, was Sofia.

He smiled softly. _That's the second time we've practically slept together._ He blushed. He shook her hand from his. _I need to get to my quarters before everyone gets up and finds us here. Together._

He got up and flitted down the ladders then ran to his quarters, shutting the door behind him. Hand on heart. _You're killing me, pretty lady knight._ He sighed and collapsed onto his bed. He stared at the hand that she held so tightly that night.

"Gunther?!" Jane's voice rang out from the other side of his door.

He groaned. "Yes, Jane?" He called back.

"We need to help with preparations. Where's Sofia?"

"How should I know? I've been in bed."

"Oh yes."

"Try the stables, she was working on her dress in there."

"Thank you."

Once he was sure she was gone, he picked up the box that held the necklace. "I will give it to her tonight... see what happens." He decided. He got ready and headed out.

He arrived at the ball room.

Sofia was already there, laughing with Jester and Smithy. She was wearing her one armed black shirt again, it worked well with her figure. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail.

He stifled a growl when Smithy petted her head and she smiled at him fondly.

"So, we need to hang this banner up there?" Sofia asked the boys.

"Yes, Jane has gone to get a ladder." Jester replied.

Sofia looked up to where the banner had to go. "Smithy, can you lift me on your shoulders? I think I'll be able to reach fine like that."

Smithy blushed, but nodded. "Sure." He ducked between her legs and stood straight, successfully lifting the girl up and bringing her close to the wall.

"Jester hand me the end of the banner along with nails and hammer." She asked, reaching down to him.

He handed them over.

She put the nails between her teeth. "Tell me where, Jester?"

Jester stepped back and looked. "A little to your left and up a little more if you can?"

Sofia kicked off her boots. "Hold still, I'll stand upon your shoulders, if I'm too heavy just say so."

He nodded.

She used the wall to brace herself and brought her legs up then stood firmly on his shoulders. "Is that okay?"

"Sofia, you're lighter than a feather. Just focus on balancing. Jester stand behind her in case she falls." He added.

Jester's bells rang as he nodded. "Sofia a little left... that's it, right there." He confirmed. He looked over his shoulder to see Gunther coming over.

He didn't look happy at all.

"Good morning Gunther." He said politely.

Gunther nodded his head in reply. "Why the heck is Sofia up there?" He asked.

Jester resisted the urge to smirk. "She's putting up the banner. It was her idea."

"Okay, Smithy. Move to the other side." She dropped into a seating position again.

He did as he was told.

"Jester pass me the other end of the banner?" She called.

Jester nodded and went over, lifting the banner to her. He stepped back, trying to line the two sides up. "Um... down a bit, Sofia." He said as she stood up again.

She nodded and lowered the banner. "Here?"

He looked a little longer, then looked to Gunther. "What do you think?"

Gunther took a proper look. "Down a little more, Sofia... There!" He confirmed.

She took a nail from her lips and hammered the banner up. She put her hands on her hips. "All done. You can put me down now, Smithy." She added.

He carefully crouched so she had a lower level to step off. "That was nerve racking." He sighed.

She smiled. "Thank you." She slipped her boots on again.

He waved it away. "Just save me a dance tonight, then we're even." He blushed.

"You've got a deal." She giggled.

Gunther had had enough. He walked up to them, purposely standing slightly between the two. "So, what can I help with?" He asked.

Jester suppressed a snort. _Gunther, you are more obvious than me._ He looked around and found Jane standing with the ladders, staring at the banner that they were meant to be for getting up, to get it put up. He swallowed and thought about Sofia's words, then he went over to the red-head. "Jane!" He skipped up to her.

She blushed. "Jester, what's up?"

He grinned. "Nothing... I was wondering if I could escort you to the ball? It might have to be earlier than everyone else but I still want the honour."

Jane looked past him and met Sofia's eyes.

Sofia gave her the thumbs up.

Jane met Jester's eyes. "I would love that Jester." She smiled.

His heart skipped. _Thank you, lady knight!_ "Thank you." He took her hand and kissed it. "I'll meet you outside your tower at seven o'clock." He winked then went away to help everyone out again.

"So..?" Sofia appeared over her shoulder, out of nowhere.

Jane turned around, red in the face. "I can't believe he had the courage to ask."

Sofia grinned. "You're welcome, Squire Jane." She pinched Jane's cheek lightly.

Jane giggled. "What about you and beef brain?" She whispered, glancing over to her fellow squire.

Now it was Sofia's turn to go scarlet. "He's escorting me and I promised him a dance."

Jane smiled. "You're good for him." She glanced around the room, her eyes landed on her blacksmith friend, who was staring at Sofia. "Although, our Smithy seems interested too. I hope it doesn't get difficult."

Sofia shrugged. "I see him as a big brother really. I promised I'll dance with him, but I want nothing more than friendship from him. And Gunther." She added.

Jane took Sofia's hand and dragged her out of the ballroom and into a deserted corridor, making sure she wasn't followed.

She rounded Sofia. "Why won't you admit to yourself that you and Gunther are fated?! I know it's only been a few days but he has really fallen head over heels for you. He doesn't just see the beauty on the outside, but on the inside too. Have you seriously not noticed that you have him smitten? He stayed with you the other night when he could've just come back home."

Sofia looked to the ground. "I have noticed the signs... but I'm..." She cut off, not being able to speak anymore, tears threatened to spill out.

"What?"

"I'm scared to fall in love again!" She exclaimed.

Jane stepped back. "Oh..."

"He will grow old and turn to dust, where as I will be stuck in this never ageing body for eternity. Unless I find a dragon or a slayer willing to put an end to my life too, I'd rather live without anyone. Then I'm not going to get hurt. The man I fell in love with, the dragon-slayer, I would've given him the flame that the sorcerer took from me. To let him spend centuries with me. But I lost the flame... I can't produce another eternal flame in this form." She cried.

Jane pulled the girl into an embrace. "I'm sorry, I didn't think." She sighed. "But you have to let Gunther know... or we can work together to find that flame. Whether you use it to get your dragon form back or make him able to be with you forever. I will help you."

"That's another thing. What if I give him the flame, then after a few decades he gets bored of me and leaves me behind?"

"Gunther is a total toad, but he would never leave the one who gave him happiness behind. You are the light to his darkness, Sofia. Anyone can tell that." Jane whispered, checking the corridors.

Sofia pulled away and looked at her friend. "Thank you, Jane. I'm so sorry for being a cry baby lately." She wiped her tears.

Jane laughed. "Hey, we girls need to stick together."

Sofia giggled in between sniffs. She finally stopped crying and dried her face. "Come on, let's go back in."

"Yes, because a certain Squire will be missing his pretty Lady Knight." Jane winked, lightening the mood.

"Possibly." Sofia smiled back.


	18. Fire Show

Back in the ballroom, the king and queen were looking around, along with the royal children and Jane's parents.

Lavinia caught sight of Sofia and Jane. "Sofia! Jane!" She called out.

The girls looked up.

Lavinia ran to them. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning to you, Princess." The girls said together.

Lavinia giggled. She looked to Sofia. "Do you know any more tricks, apart from the flower thing?" She asked.

Jane laughed. "Sofia has many tricks up her sleeve I bet."

Lavinia took Sofia's hand and dragged her towards her parents. "Mummy, daddy!" She said happily.

"Yes, Lavinia?" The king asked, he looked up to Sofia, who bowed in greeting

"Do you want to see some of Sofia's dragon tricks?" She asked excitedly.

Sofia's eyes widened. "Um... I don't think it's the right time-"

"Oh please?" The king put his hands together, he had an excited smile on his face.

Sofia sighed. "Um... may I eat some fire from the hearth first then, your majesty?" She asked.

He nodded.

She went to the large fire at the back of the room and inhaled quite a bit. She went to the royals again. "So, what would you like to see?" She asked.

"Fire! Your sapphire blue flames!" Cuthbert exclaimed.

Sofia thought about what would be safe. "Alright, everyone stand back." She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing her magic energy to her core. Fire licked up her hands. She danced in circles, moving her hands around, it looked like she was drawing symbols in the air. Then she stood still, feeling the fire building up within her. She waved her hands up into the air before bringing them together and kneeling to the floor.

Gunther stared at the beautiful blue and purple fire that came from her, then the circle of fire that surrounded her. "I hope this doesn't take too much out of you, pretty Lady Knight." He muttered.

Jester smiled at what he heard. "You should tell her how you feel, Gunther." He whispered.

Gunther glanced towards him. "She'd never return my feelings, I'm happy just watching her at the close distance which I can right now. If I say anything, I could lose her forever."

Jester patted the other man's arm. "I doubt she'd leave your side because of that."

Gunther shrugged. "I dare not risk it."

The room filled with gasps as the circle of fire grew higher around the girl.

Then out from the flames, appeared a dragon, made up of the flames. It had black scales and blue eyes. Just like from the story Sofia told Lavinia.

Sofia gave a roar, resulting in the dragon copying the action, before the flames died down into nothing.

Everyone applauded as she stood up and walked slowly over to the royals.

"That was stunning, Lady Sofia!" The queen smiled down at her.

She bowed. "Thank you, my dear Queen." She knelt in front of Lavinia, showing her a flame in her hand before putting it close to her face and blowing.

The flame turned into fluttering blue and purple butterflies. Lavinia cheered and danced around.

Sofia stood again. "If I may be excused, there's still a bit of preparation to do before tonight." She bowed.

The king and queen bowed their heads in respect and took the children out of the ballroom.

Lady Turnkey walked up to Jane. "Have you got a ball gown, Jane?" She asked.

Jane smiled widely. "Yes, it is amazing." She shot a look towards Sofia who was making her way over to Jester, Smithy and Gunther.

Gunther had a smile on his face that Jane had gotten used to seeing when he was with the blue-eyed maiden.

"Jane. Who will be escorting you?" Lady Turnkey interrupted her daughter's thoughts.

"Jester offered."

"Could you not find no better?"

Jane scowled. "There is no better than the man I love, mother." At that she stormed off towards her friends.

Sofia had heard what was said. She leaned in to whisper. "That's the way to tell her."

Jane blushed. "You're worse than Dragon for eavesdropping."

"Oh, well we are quite alike."

"That was quite the show, Lady Knight." Jester grinned. "Was that black dragon you?"

Sofia nodded. "I basically projected my soul into the fire, and it formed my true self. It was great for scaring trespassers away back in my forest." She snorted.

"Well your dragon form is quite magnificent." He said.

She smiled. "Thank you, Jester."

Gunther tapped her shoulder.

She turned to him. "Hmm?"

"How are you feeling? That was a lot of magic." He added.

"My fire doesn't use much. I'm fine."

He nodded. "Good. Well it was beautiful."

She grinned.

Jane and Jester shared a look, and a smirk.


	19. Getting Ready for a Ball

It was night time and Jane and Sofia were getting ready.

Well Sofia was helping Jane get ready, since Jester would be an hour earlier than Gunther.

"Sofia, help?" She turned to her roommate holding the ribbon.

Sofia took the ends and pulled them quite tight. "Does that feel tight enough?"

Jane nodded.

Sofia tied a bow in the centre and stepped back to admire her work on the dress. "Wow, I'm good!" She grinned.

Jane pulled at her red locks, which were up to her elbow now. "What do I do with this? I washed it but it still looks like normal."

Sofia went to her sack and pulled out a box of hair pins and ribbons. "Sit." She ordered, pointing to the stool in front of the bed. "You realise I have to get ready too?" She joked. She was walking around in her undergarments.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I've skipped the last four years."

"Well... you better not bail on Jester, he's a nice guy." Sofia laughed.

Jane shook her head. "Never."

Sofia did Jane's hair up in a simple yet pretty braid down her back, she put emerald tipped pins at the top, in between the twists of hair. "You can keep these. Remember who gave you them alright, and don't let the merchant catch sight of them because they're real emeralds." She warned.

Jane looked in the mirror and grinned. "Oh, my goodness, simple yet it looks so great." She sighed, spinning in a circle. "Thank you, Sofia, I feel like a princess."

Sofia returned her smile. "Alright, now I'm going to get myself sorted." She pulled out her dress.

"Oh gosh! That is stunning, Gunther will fall over when he sees you in it." Jane exclaimed.

Sofia placed it onto the bed. "I'll do my hair first as it will take longer." She stated, sitting on the stool in front of the mirror.

"You look stunning even without anything on at all." Jane commented.

Sofia giggled. "Quit looking at me." She joked.

"It's hard not to. For anyone. You are the most stunning woman in the whole kingdom, even the queen says so." She added.

Sofia put a mint leaf in her mouth and chewed. "I'm like this because of my dragon form, I am literally a human form of the dragon I was. Instead of black scales I have black hair. I have fangs for goodness sake, that's scary, not attractive. I could probably crush Gunther in my arms." She sighed. "He came to see me last night whilst I was working but I fell asleep before he got there. He startled me and I had a dagger to his throat because a nightmare clouded my senses and I couldn't pick up his scent." She admitted. "I nearly killed the one man who has made me forget about the past, forget about my curse." Her voice shook.

"But you didn't." Jane stated.

"Because he woke me up. His voice shook me and I woke up."

"Exactly, his voice saved him and yourself."

Sofia sighed and pinned her hair up into a pretty, braided bun, quite high on her head. Layers of the front fell out of the bun but gave her a casual, elegant look. She placed diamond and sapphire pins into gaps.

"Beautiful." Jane approved.

There was a call from outside.

"Jane, it's Jester." Sofia confirmed.

Jane jumped up and slipped on her black flat shoes. "Alright, will you be okay?"

Sofia nodded. "I'm going to a ball... I'm excited." She smiled.

Jane pecked her cheek. "Thanks again. See you soon." At that she ran down the stairs to greet Jester.

Sofia looked to the dress on the bed and sighed. "I guess I have to try and get you on." Remembering the multiple dresses, she has worn, but they just slipped over her. This one needed to be done up from the waist upwards with buttons. "Jane... come back." She groaned and pulled her top off. Careful of the hair and slipping the dress on.

It looked beautiful, for sure.

"This is so impractical. I was hoping Jane would be here to help when I bought it." She sighed and decided to put make up on first.

Crushing raspberries, she made a paste. Using a clean rag so she wouldn't get it on her hands, she wiped the crushed raspberries on her lips, tinting them dark pink. She licked the paste off, it left a stain on her full lips.

She went back to the task of trying to button up her dress, when she heard a familiar voice. She opened the window shutters and looked down to see Gunther waving up at her. "Thank goodness!" She exclaimed.

He frowned. He was wearing a blue tunic and black pants along with his boots. Simple yet dashing.

Her heart pounded when she took in what he was wearing. She shook the thoughts in her head before waving her hand, telling him to come up.

"Sofia?" Gunther opened the bedroom door and was met by Sofia's exposed back. "I'll wait outside." He turned to leave.

"Please?!" She cried out.

He looked back at her. She was breath-taking.

"I can't button it up on my own, could you do it?" She asked shyly.

He nodded mutely and stepped up to her. His hands shook a little as he fastened the buttons from bottom to top, he felt heat rising up his neck. He stared at her smooth tanned skin, resisting the urge to run his fingertips along it.

She could feel his knuckles brush her skin and his breath brushing her neck, it sent shocks up her spine.

He fastened the last button then turned around to hide his blush.

Sofia pushed up her bust a little then examined herself in the mirror before putting on her black heeled shoes then turning to him. "Gunther, I'm ready."

He looked to her. His heart crashed into his ribs. "You... you... ah..." He couldn't string a sentence together.

Her purple dress had off the shoulder, puffy straps, and a sweetheart neckline, enhancing her well-developed chest nicely without looking too much, it was tight at the waist and flared out from there to the bottom. She had embroidered black and blue flames following her waistline. Overall, she looked like a queen in her own right.

Sofia smirked. "You're not falling for me, are you?" She joked, tapping his nose with her finger.

He cleared his throat. "Of course, not." He held out his hand. "Are you ready, beautiful Lady Knight?" He asked.

She remembered something. She went to her chest and grabbed her dagger. She put her foot on the chest and slid the dagger into the well concealed holster on her calf.

"I knew you wouldn't go without that." Gunther chuckled. His hand hanging there.

She giggled and took his hand. "Let's go dear Squire Gunther."

He nodded and led the way out of the tower.


	20. Dance

When Sofia and Gunther entered the hall, they were met by stares.

Sofia hid slightly behind Gunther. "I feel like I'm overdressed or something."

He chuckled. "That's not why they're staring, pretty lady knight." He muttered, guiding her towards Jane, Smithy, and Rake. Pepper would come later after the feast was finished, since she had to cook it.

"Sofia, you look like a goddess." Jane squealed, hugging the girl.

Gunther looked around the room. He found his father talking to a few men.

The merchant kept glancing towards Sofia before answering the men.

Gunther suppressed a growl before leaning in to talk to Sofia. "I'm sorry, I need to go to my father." He said.

She frowned, glancing towards the merchant.

He met her gaze, he smiled politely, raising his glass.

She gave a curt bow of the head before returning her attention to Gunther. "If you need to get out of it, give me a sign of some sort. Like a code word. I'll hear you."

He smiled. "You'll know what the word is when you hear it." He brought her hand up and kissed it. "Have fun, pretty lady knight." He weaved through the crowd of dancers towards his father.

Jane stood beside her. "So, what did he say when he saw you?" She whispered.

Smithy and Rake were in their own conversation.

Sofia blushed.

"He didn't kiss you, did he?" Jane cupped her mouth.

Sofia shook her head. "He had to fasten the back of my dress..." She hissed.

Jane giggled. "I bet he liked that."

"It was so embarrassing." Sofia whined. "He looked so nervous, I feel terrible for putting him through that, but he was my only hope."

Jane dragged her farther away from the boys. "Here's a 'are you in love?' question. Would you let Smithy or any other court boy do that?"

Sofia thought, then shook her head. "It would feel weird. I feel comfortable about Gunther."

"You love him. Regardless of your reservations with the immortality thing."

Sofia sighed and nodded. Admitting defeat.

Jane grinned. "This is exciting." She moved them to Smithy and Rake again.

A few minutes of chatting amongst each other. A dashing young man made his way to them. He looked like a lord or a son of one. He had chestnut brown hair and dark eyes.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I can borrow this dark beauty and ask for a dance?" His hazel eyes met Sofia's.

Sofia glanced towards Gunther, who was talking to his father still, then back to the man. "One dance shan't hurt." She smiled and curtsied.

He grinned and took her hand, leading her to the floor.

"Someone's not going to be pleased." Jester popped up behind Jane.

Jane looked to him. "Got a break?" She asked.

He nodded. He took off his hat and put it under a table for safe keeping.

"You're right though, this may push our knight in shining armour over the edge."

"Good he needs a good shove." Jester chuckled. "Someone gave me one."

Jane smiled. "Our miracle maker." She muttered.

Jester stood in front of her. "Now, my fair beanstalk, may I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She nodded and took it.

Gunther was lingering with his father's group. He was sure they were talking about Sofia.

"Oh look, Gunther. You friend is dancing with the farmer's son. You know the one I trade with?" He asked.

Gunther looked around to see Sofia... _his_ pretty lady knight, dancing with a brunette boy, who had a grin on his face.

She was smiling too, but Gunther didn't recognise this one. It wasn't the natural dazzling smile that she had shown him for the past week. It looked more forced.

He glared at his father. "Did you set this up?" He demanded.

His father met his eyes. "I'm sort of testing her. If she likes you the way you obviously like her, this will mean nothing, Gunther." He chuckled. "Why do you like her anyway?" He asked, curiously.

Gunther swallowed thickly. "She is everything I need in my life. She's strong and smart and quick witted. She challenges me every day. Especially my capability to stay away from her, I can't fight back the urge to smile or laugh anymore. I feel so comfortable being myself with her." He blurted out.

The merchant snorted. "You've gone soft, lad."

"It's her fault." Gunther smiled. Then he went serious. "So, don't you do anything that will cause her heartache. Don't you ever try to use her... against me, the court or for your own profit. You can't put a price on a girl like her." At that he walked away, back to where Smithy and Rake were.

"Gunther, are you alright?" Smithy asked.

Gunther shook his head. "I just practically told my father that I'm in love with Sofia." He muttered.

Smithy choked on his drink. "What?"

Gunther met his eyes. "I said that I love her."

Smithy felt his heart ache. "Oh... well it's been obvious that you were sweet on her for the past few days, but to say love after a short amount of time..."

"You're sweet on her too..." Gunther stated. "Do you want to fight for her or are you just going to let me take her?"

Smithy looked into his glass of wine. "I like her, but I think it's more feelings of protectiveness. Like a brother would have. So, she's all yours... just don't break her heart." He warned before taking another drink.

Gunther exhaled. "That's if she even wants me."

Smithy patted his back. "Well you can start by stealing her from that goof ball." He pointed the two out in the crowd.

Gunther nodded. "Thanks Smithy, for always being there for her." He smiled and then went into the crowd.

He tapped the man on the shoulder. "May I cut in?" He asked.

The man realised who he was. "Sir Gunther Breech? Yes, dance to your hearts content." He kissed Sofia's hand before going away.

Gunther smirked, taking the man's place. "I love being me sometimes." He said.

Sofia laughed. "Thank you for saving me! He smelled of onions really bad, and he was telling terrible jokes. Jester would be appalled."

He laughed with her. "You're such a lovely person, aren't you?"

She rose a brow. "Hey! I am an honest person. It's better than putting perfume on a cow."

"This is why I like you. We are so alike." Gunther grinned.

She was an exceptional dancer, he couldn't deny, but his eyes were trained on her eyes. "You realise that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world?" Slipped out of his mouth.

She looked down and smiled slightly. "Thanks. Most think they're strange."

"I could stare into them forever." _Brain...? Could you work properly please?!_ He cleared his throat. _She smells so good..._

She rested her head on his shoulder.

Her hair was tickling his cheek, it smelled like roses.

His eyes caught Jester and Jane dancing not too far away.

Jester shot him a wink when they made eye contact.

Gunther smiled back, squeezing Sofia's hand slightly.

Sofia looked up at him, to be met by his stormy gaze. "Gunther?"

He touched her forehead with his. "Thank you." He whispered.

She frowned. "Whatever for?"

"Existing." He breathed.

She moved her head and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for accepting my existence." She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.

He had both of his hands on her small waist. He was enjoying dancing like this until she stiffened. "Sofia?" He pulled back to look at her face.

It was pale and her eyes were wide.

He looked over his shoulder to see his father talking to one of his associates, a foreigner from across the sea.

His eyes were locked onto her.

He met her eyes again. "Sofia?"

She blinked then met his gaze properly. "It's him..." She breathed.

He frowned. "Who?"

"The dragon-slayer I fell for." She stated. "I have to go and get some air... alone." She added when he offered his hand.

He nodded, understandingly.

She backed into the crowd before turning and running for the exit, leaving Gunther standing there, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, dear sir?" A blonde girl tapped his shoulder. "Would you care to dance with me?"

He blinked, and looked to her. "Um... a small dance. I'm waiting for my date to return."

She nodded and put a hand in his and a hand on his shoulder. They began to dance. "Your sweetheart is beautiful, sir. You're lucky to have such a stunning girl." She stated.

He nodded.

"Why do you look unhappy, sir?"

"Because I love her... but we barely met... I am afraid to tell her... also afraid not to." He confessed. "My heart feels like it's going to burst."

The girl smiled and nodded, understanding. "Then why are you dancing with me for? I just saw a man go the same way as she did. You should go after her, sir." She pulled away. "And make sure she knows just how much she means to you."

"A man?!"

"Yes, he went through the exit, maybe he likes her too. Go get her, sir. Go get your sweetheart." She pushed him towards the exit.

He didn't have to be told twice. He ran through the crowd and out of the door.

 _Could that man be the farmer boy... he's pretty harmless... but if he's that dragon-slayer... oh Sofia!_ He sprinted outside and searched the grounds. _Smithy's forge?!_ He headed towards the blacksmith's workplace.


	21. A Familiar Face

Sofia was wandering the rose gardens, trying to cool her head.

 _Why did he show up now?! I haven't seen his face since I was in an eleven-year-old body. I never confessed to him, or even met him. I just watched him from afar. Why did he stare at me like that?!_

"Hello, my lady." A male voice startled.

She knew this voice. She turned around to meet the gaze of the dragon-slayer. "Yes, sir?" She smiled politely.

He stepped towards her. "It seems that I scared you in the ballroom. I am sorry, I was merely admiring your beauty from afar."

 _But you're married._ "Excuse me, sir. But don't you have a lady of your own already?" She asked.

He sighed. "I had a wife, but she died of an illness last year."

Sofia's eyes widened. Here he was, the man she fell in love with all those years ago, but... "No offence sir, but I think I am rather young for you to be trying to woo me." She smirked for measure.

He laughed. "Age doesn't matter. You are the most stunning creature I have ever encountered. Mr Breech said you were a Lady Knight. Now what's a young girl doing in that profession I wonder?"

Sofia sat on the seat next to the dragon roses. "I was a rogue in the forest where I saved Sir Theodore from a group of bandits. He offered me the job as thanks."

He sat next to her. "I'm sure I've seen you before." He made eye contact. "I definitely remember those eyes."

She swallowed. "I'm told I have the eyes of an ancient dragon."

He clapped his hands together. "That's where I saw them! The great black dragon. Apparently, she fell for a human and died of a broken heart."

"She did fall... but she's not dead." Sofia whispered.

He looked at her. "What are you saying?"

"The great black dragon fell in love with a dragon-slayer and went to a sorcerer to ask to transform into a human. But he didn't tell her of the age she will turn into. It resulted in her transforming into an eleven-year-old." She explained. "The man she loved was a lot older than her human self and was due to be married. So, she sort-out to find the sorcerer to turn her back."

He stared at the beautiful young woman. "You... it's you!" He exclaimed. "You're... the great dragon queen..." He whispered.

She nodded. "What you gonna do now?"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry..." He said. "I'm sorry you went through all of that for me." He lifted his head up. "But if you'll have me, I will be yours for the rest of my days to make it up to you." He took her hands.

She pulled away. "I'm sorry... but there's another person who has my heart now."

He stared at her. "Young Breech?" He hissed.

She frowned. "So?"

"You loved me, didn't you? You did all this for me, I am telling you that I want to make everything up to you, but no... You prefer scum like Breech." He stood up. "Clearly your standards have gone down with turning into human, my lady."

She jumped up too. "Don't you dare insult him in my presence." She growled.

He smirked. "You're forgetting that even though you're still part dragon, that I am a slayer."

"A slayer without a dragon sword is useless. I've been around destroying every one of them since. There is only one in existence, and it belongs to a dear dragon friend of mine." She stated.

"You... you snuck into my house... you destroyed my sword?"

She nodded. "I'm not just a pretty face, sir."

He liked the look on her face, fire in her eyes, determination in her face and magic radiating from her. "Like I could kill you with it anyway..." He cupped her face and leaned in to kiss her.

"Hey!" He was dragged from her and was met by a heavy fist. "Back off, I brought her. If anything, she's mine tonight."

Sofia grabbed this person around the arm. "Gunther..." She whispered. "You came."

The dragon-slayer stood up. "Damn, Breech..."

Sofia glared at him. "What did I say about insulting him?" She snarled. Flames licked her hands as she clenched them into fists.

"Lady Sofia?"

They all looked to see a guard standing there.

"My dear sir, could you escort this man out? He's been harassing me and insulting my squire." She said calmly.

"Yes, my Lady." He made his way around the maze-like garden to reach them.

The dragon-slayer glared at her. "I'll let the whole kingdom know what you are." He whispered.

"Ha! The whole king's court knows about her. Who do you think they'll believe when the king is her protection?" Gunther smirked. He went closer to the man. "You won't come near my pretty lady knight again, understand?"

The guard took the man by the arm and dragged him out of the castle gates.

Sofia sighed and dropped onto the bench again. "That went better than I thought it would."

He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. "Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice.

She nodded. "I will be."

He stood and took a seat next to her. "You are too pretty for your own good... you attract too much dangerous attention."

She looked to him. "Good thing I don't fear danger."

He met her gaze. "Yes, I guess that is a good thing."

The moonlight made her eyes glitter like sapphires.

He cleared his throat. "Actually, I have something for you. I had meant to give it to you before, but you were so stunning that I couldn't find the words." He added, blushing.

Sofia frowned. "What is it?"

He smiled at her. "Turn your back to me and close your eyes." He instructed.

She did as she was told.

He took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. "Okay, you may open your eyes now." He breathed into her ear.

She did so, staring down at the pendent. "I know this..." She breathed.

Gunther felt his heart race.

"I gave it to a dragon-slayer some time ago." She turned to look at him. "Where did you get this?"

He cleared his throat. "Someone gave it to me and said to give it to someone who I care dearly for. I decided to give it to you, you are the first person to break down my walls and make me smile uncontrollably." He took her hand. "Please accept it."

She nodded. "Thank you." She slipped into his embrace. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

He grinned like an idiot. "You're very welcome, pretty lady knight." He whispered, holding her close.

She pulled away and gazed at the sapphire and diamond pendent. "Whoever gave this to you must've really appreciated whatever you did for them." She muttered.

He smiled. _It's more like what you did for them..._ "So, are you ready to go back inside?" He asked, standing up, holding out his hand.

She nodded and took his hand.

He held it tightly all the way into the ballroom and danced with her.

Gunther walked Sofia back to the tower.

"Well, I hoped you enjoyed yourself, despite the events that occurred." Gunther added.

She smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you, dear Squire." She stepped up to him and placed a soft kiss onto his cheek, quite close to his lips.

He felt his face flame up. "It's been my pleasure pretty lady knight." He smiled down at her. "Good night."

"Good night." She bowed her head and went up the staircase of the tower.

Gunther turned around and touched the spot where she had kissed him. _Pretty lady knight, why must you torture me so...?_


	22. True Colours

Sofia got up early and went to Smithy's forge to get some fire.

The forge was empty, but the fire still burned. Smithy must have lit it and went back to his room for some reason.

"Breakfast is served..." She muttered to herself as she inhaled a lot of flames.

"Sofia?"

She jumped at the sound of Gunther's voice. She turned to see him standing within the forge. "Gunther? Why are you awake?" She smiled at him before continuing to eat the flames.

"I don't know; I woke up but couldn't get back to sleep. I just happened to look outside and see you walk towards here." He leaned against Smithy's table. "You seem really flame deprived this morning."

She laughed walking towards him and standing across from him. "I am. I didn't eat any last night so I needed to refuel quite a bit."

He gazed at her face, then his eyes travelled to the pendent around her neck. "That... looks really beautiful on you."

She looked at her hands and tried to hide a small blush.

"Sofia, Gunther... good morning." Smithy arrived.

Sofia met his eyes and smiled. "Good morning."

"'Morning."

"Are you alright, Sofia? You seemed tense when you came back to the ballroom last night." Smithy remarked.

Sofia nodded. "I'm fine. Don't worry yourself about it."

"But I do worry." He sighed. "Oh, by the way Gunther. I saw your father talking to Sir Ivon with a friend of his next to the storage shed. Just thought you'd like to know."

Sofia and Gunther shared a look.

"Which friend I wonder?" Sofia breathed and followed Gunther out of the forge.

"Yes, my friend here wishes to see Lady Sofia..." Gunther's father's voice reached their ears as they neared the storage area.

"Sofia..." Gunther whispered.

Sofia nodded. "It's him. He's persistent... I'll give him that."

Gunther caught her hand and squeezed it. He let go as soon as his father's eyes turned to them.

"Speak of the devil." He smiled and waved at the two.

They both nodded.

"Father, what brings you here?" Gunther asked politely.

Sofia's eyes were trained on the dragon-slayer that she had met the night before.

"My friend here, Mr Atwood would like to see Lady Sofia, if she is willing." The merchant looked to the lady knight.

"Of course. To what do I owe this honour, sir?" She bowed her head to the dragon-slayer.

"I came once more to ask for your hand in courtship, my lady." He held out his hand. "I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, nor what you said to me."

She watched his eyes. "I am afraid that I once more have to decline your offer, sir." She said politely.

He scowled at her. "You think because of what you are that I can't find other means of gaining your hand, my lady." He said in a low voice that was barely possible for the others to hear but Sofia heard him loud and clear.

She raised a brow. "Oh... is that a threat, sir? Because I assure you that I could take you down before you even think of doing anything to harm me or my friends." She smiled sweetly.

Gunther silently clenched his fists. He looked to his father. "How could you bring him here father? I told you last night that she had him escorted from the castle because he was bothering her." He hissed.

The merchant shrugged. "He's a valued client. He threatened to break the agreement we made if I didn't bring him here."

Gunther growled. "Sofia, let's go." He grabbed her wrist and tugged her to move.

She didn't budge an inch. She shook his hand from hers. She stepped up to Atwood. "What do you think you could do to persuade me to court you?" She asked in a low voice. "I can tear you apart limb from limb without batting an eyelid."

"You were in love with me for some reason... why can't you see me that way again?" He asked.

The merchant frowned. _She was in love with him? She's a mere child... how could she have feelings for him?_

"That was a very long time ago. A mistake on my part. I would have never done what I did if I knew you'd be this kind of man. I realised last night that you don't care what woman you have as long as she has good face value. Also knowing what kind of woman, I am you would be guaranteed protection and immunity to death. I want a man to love me for who I am not what I am." She added.

"Fine." In one swift move, a dagger was shoved into Sofia's stomach. "I'll let nobody have you. You monstrous freak of nature..."

Sofia staggered back.

"Sofia?!" Gunther caught her by the shoulders.

Ivon drew his sword and hand it to Atwood's throat. "You DARE raise a sword to a knight of the king's court. You're coming with me. Magnus you're staying here so I can question you. Gunther, take her somewhere to get treated to."

To everyone's surprise, a laugh escaped Sofia's mouth. "No need to be like a clucking hen, Sir Ivon." She pulled the dagger from her stomach and lifted her shirt to inspect the damage. "I'm perfectly fine." She met Atwood's eyes. The wound was healing by the second.

"Lady Knight?" Ivon stared at her. "What shall I do with this man?" He asked.

"Leave him to me." She said, drawing her dagger from its holster. "He wants to play with fire... he's gonna get burned." She backed up into a clear area of the courtyard. "You're the one who challenged me, Dragon-slayer. Come and face your fate." She called to Atwood.

He drew his sword and went towards her. "You really are... her."

The merchant went to Gunther's side. "Just what is she, Gunther?" He asked.

Gunther met his eyes. "She's a force to be reckoned with."

Ivon watched as Sofia gave off a deadly aura. "Lady Knight! You needn't fight him! We'll let the King pass judgement!"

Sofia snorted. "This is a matter of honour, Sir Ivon." She replied. Her eyes trained on Atwood.

"Honour of a Knight, or Honour of a Queen?" Atwood smirked.

"Queen?!" The merchant coughed.

"Oh, Sir Breech? You didn't know that your son was fraternising with the queen of all dragons?" Atwood shot him a look.

The merchant looked to his son. "What is he talking about, boy? Dragons...?"

"I am a dragon, Sir Breech. It's not fresh news here." Sofia kept her eyes on Atwood. "So, are you going to fight me or not?"

Atwood was still looking at the merchant. "Actually, no. I think I've done enough damage to eventually persuade you." He chuckled and slid his sword into its holster. He walked around her and headed for the main gate.

"Mr Atwood! Get back here!" Sir Ivon made to follow him.

Sofia caught his sleeve. "Leave him. This is my fight. If he returns I'll turn him into charcoal."

Ivon looked at her for a moment. He saw a hint of fear within the rage in her eyes. "Fine. But if he does return and I see him first. I'll arrest him."

She nodded before turning to Gunther. "Looks like I'm not gonna get the fight I've been after for a few weeks." She smiled.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't scare me." He whispered.

"Hey! Don't touch her!" The merchant dragged his son from the girl. "If what Atwood says is true, I don't want you going anywhere near her." He said.

Gunther glared at him. "Father!"

"If she is a dragon... she's the same as that overgrown green lizard that Jane rides around the kingdom."

Ivon sighed. "Sofia is a valuable asset to the kingdom, Sir Breech." He stated. "The most skilled knight we have. I won't have you insult her."

Gunther shrugged from his father's grip. "Neither will I." He moved to Sofia's side. "Don't you dare do anything that will cause her harm."

"Well then... I'd like her to prove to me that she is in fact a dragon."

Gunther snorted. "As you can see, she is in a human body right now."

"So, are you saying that her powers are nullified? Apart from her healing, of course." The merchant looked to her stomach, where her shirt was torn and bloody.

"Actually, I have all the powers of a dragon, apart from flight of course." She folded her arms.

His eyes widened.

"How do you think I have all those riches that I gave to you? That is a minor chip to my wealth." She smirked. "I was the great black dragon queen of old. I was cursed by a sorcerer into this body. I asked for him to turn me into human so I could be with the man I fell for as a dragon. But the sorcerer tricked me and put me into an eleven-year-old body." She explained. "The man that I fell for was Mr Atwood." She added.

The merchant looked from Sofia to the gate, through which Mr Atwood went through. "So why didn't you accept the man's hand?!"

"I believe I explained before. I made a misjudgement with him and I am now paying the price."

The merchant then looked to his son. "You believe all of this?"

Gunther met his gaze. "What's not to believe? I've seen her magic, I've witnessed her strength and power for myself."

"Yet you still like this... this... thing?"

"Yes, I do. As does everyone in this castle."

Sir Ivon cleared his throat. "You'd do best not to say anything about her around town. Otherwise you'll have the whole court to answer to." He told the merchant.

The merchant looked again to his son. "Can I have a moment alone with you?"

Gunther looked to Sofia.

"It's fine by me, I'm off to get some breakfast from Pepper." She smiled and patted his shoulder. "Call if you need me." She added in a low voice.

He nodded once.

Sofia walked towards the kitchens and Ivon went to the stables.

Gunther rounded on his father. "What else do you need to say to me?"

The merchant had a glint in his eye. "Gunther... I want you to court that girl."

Gunther's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because if you make her your woman, you'll have access to all of her riches..."

"What?! I knew it'd be for your own gain!" Gunther exclaimed. "What makes you think that she'll let me near her riches?"

"Because you'll be her man, and eventually husband. You'll own her... and therefore have every right to her money and jewels as she has."

Gunther felt his anger reach its peak. "You do realise that she is a _queen,_ right?! A dragon queen at that. Furthermore, I'd never do something like that. Marry a woman to get to her treasures."

"Gunther... do you want to be a knight?" The merchant asked.

"Of course."

"Then you'll do as you are told, otherwise I'll stop paying for you to be trained."

"Go ahead. I have her. That's all I need. She has already guaranteed that my training will be paid for." He added in a mutter.

"What?! You were just saying that you'd never be with her out of greed."

"Yes, and I meant it. She's the one who wants me by her side, so she said she'd see to it." Gunther looked to the ground.

The merchant huffed and walked away. "Don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart. She is after all an uncontrollable beast that should be slain, same goes for Jane's lizard."

Gunther sighed and walked towards the kitchen to find the said girl.


	23. Realisation

Pepper placed a bowl of porridge in front of Sofia. "Here you go dear. Are you sure that you are alright? You look rather pale."

"I'm totally alright, Pepper. Thank you for the breakfast." Sofia smiled as she began to eat.

"You looked stunning last night, dear. Who, may I ask, gave you that pendant? I don't recall you having that before."

Sofia looked down at the beautiful sapphire and diamond pendant. "Oh... it was Gunther. It was a gesture of friendship."

Pepper smirked. "Friendship... really? You normally exchange food or sword tips as a gesture of friendship... jewellery is a gesture of asking for courtship I think." She giggled.

Sofia blushed and looked into her bowl. _I wish..._ She finished her food and handed the bowl to Pepper. "Thank you, Pepper. I'm off to train for a little bit." She added with a bow of the head.

"Sofia... you do realise the feelings that Gunther has for you... right?" She asked. "I feel that he's just afraid to put pressure on you since what happened when you were cursed into a human body. He doesn't want to lose you or for you to be alone again once he eventually passes on." She looked at her hands.

Sofia sighed. "His father wouldn't allow it anyway." She walked out of the kitchen.

Pepper sighed.

A few moments later, Gunther arrived. "Sofia?" He looked around for the girl.

"She just left to train, Gunther." She stared at his face.

It was covered in sweat and his eyes were wide. He was shaking head to toe.

"Gunther?" Pepper put her hand onto his arm. "What happened between you two? Sofia came in white as a ghost too." She frowned. "Have you two had a falling out?"

He shook his head. "We encountered the man she fell for as a dragon... he tried to kill her. Then announced to my father what she was. My father forbade me to go near her. But now he's asking me to court her for his own gain because Sofia has riches beyond riches." He exhaled and dropped onto the stool next to him and dropped his head into his hands. "Pepper... I love that woman with every bone in my body... but I'm scared I'll only end up causing her pain."

"Gunther... I'm going to tell you something." Jane had walked into the kitchen. She had heard what was said.

He looked up at her. "Jane?!"

"That girl for whatever reason... she has fallen for you despite her desperate attempts to stay unattached to any of us." She stated.

Gunther stared at the red-head. "She... she loves me?!"

Jane nodded. "She's broken down your walls... but you crashed through hers."

This made Gunther grin like an idiot despite the current situation.

"But she's afraid that you will one day leave her. Whether it's out of boredom or through death. According to her, dragons find one soul-mate for life. She thought that dragon-slayer was the one, but she was stood corrected when she met you. Her heart has bound to yours no matter how much she tries to deny it. She's willing to give you the flame when she finds it... to grant you immortality... in order to be with you forever."

"She is willing to throw away her chances of becoming a dragon again... to...?"

"Be with you... yes."

Gunther cupped his mouth in slight surprise. "Why... why would she choose me...?"

Jane snickered. "Beats me. You're a complete ass. But when it comes to her... you'd do anything to please her. As for that necklace that is around her neck. She never stopped staring at it all night."

"Gunther... go and see her. She's in a terrible state." Pepper stated. "She looked on the verge of tears and the one person who can stop them is her sweetheart." She dragged him up by his arm. "And for goodness sake, tell the girl before someone else snatches her up."

Gunther smirked. "Nobody would dare take my girl."

"That's the spirit. I think she's in her favourite hiding place. I didn't see her in the courtyard." Jane told him.

He nodded and walked out. "Thank you, Jane, and you too Pepper." He bowed his head.

Jane looked to Pepper. "Do you think I did the right thing... telling him?"

Pepper was grinning from ear to ear. "Jane... that was amazing. Maybe now that idiot would stop dilly-dallying about."

"I just hope Sofia will accept him if he confesses."

"Maybe he won't say a word." Pepper raised a brow.

"Oh, my goodness! He's going to kiss her?!" Jane exclaimed quietly.

Pepper laughed. "He's been beating around the bush for a few days."

"I can't believe those two fell in love in the matter of a week."

"Jester fell for you in a few minutes apparently." Pepper smirked.

"Oh shush. We're together now, aren't we?" Jane elbowed Pepper softly.

"Yes, and it's all so wonderful."


	24. Kiss

Gunther arrived at the stables to find them empty. At least to the unknowing eye. He looked up to the rafters. _I love you... that's all I have to say. Three little words._ He took a deep breath and went up the ladders.

He saw Sofia laying in the hay, one arm covering her eyes, the other on her stomach. _It wouldn't be too hard to just lean over and kiss her..._ He shook the thought out of his head. "Sofia?" He whispered to her, sitting beside her.

She hummed in response.

"Are you alright?"

Another hum.

He reached over and moved her arm from her face. He stared at his pretty lady knight.

There was tear stains down her cheeks and her eyes were red and glistening with moisture.

He couldn't help it. He scooped her up into a hug. "I'm so sorry... about my father... about not protecting you... everything. I'm sorry, my beautiful lady knight." He whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his waist. "You have nothing to apologise for, idiot."

He looked down to see her staring up at him.

"You do have pretty eyes..." She breathed.

Gunther blushed. _Why does she always say that?!_ "How can you look so breath-taking, even when you're crying?" He whispered back.

She let out a small laugh. "I am far from pretty in this state." She looked down.

"Don't look away..." He cupped her face and tilted it towards him again. "I want to see your face..." He dipped his head. "The face of my pretty lady knight." He closed the gap between their lips. _She tastes sweet...with a hint of smoke... but it's not at all off putting._

Sofia's eyes snapped open in surprise.

Gunther pulled away and watched her face for any signs.

Her eyes were wide and she looked slightly frightened.

 _Damn!_ "I'm sorry..." He breathed. He untangled himself from her. "I had no right." _She hates me... she really hates me right now... idiot!_ He quickly stood and jumped down the ladder.

He got to the practice court yard, looking for Jane to yell at for telling him the load of nonsense before.

"Gunther!" Sofia's melodic voice called out.

He turned around to be embraced. He felt the soft sweetness of her lips crash into his. _Sofia?! What the...? Maybe I shouldn't question it..._ He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with as much hunger as he was being kissed with by the raven-head.

"Gunther's kissing Sofia!"

The two jumped apart and looked to the direction of the voice to see Lavinia jumping up and down next to the lady in waiting, who had a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle.

Prince Cuthbert was also present, making retching impressions.

"My, my... aren't you two getting close." Lady Turnkey smiled.

"I heard Princess Lavinia shouting something about kissing...?" Jane came running.

Sofia unconsciously hid behind Gunther.

Gunther cleared his throat. "So, what? Is it forbidden?" He asked.

"No... just surprising." Jane folded her arms.

"You're the one who said I should man up and tell her."

"Did you even say anything?"

Gunther scratched the back of his head. "Does it look like I had talking on my mind?"

Sofia snorted.

"Sofia! Can I be your flower girl?! Can I?" Lavinia skipped towards them.

Sofia frowned. "Uh... Princess... it's a bit early to think about that, sweetie." She smiled at the little princess.

Gunther chuckled.

"Lady Sofia... what is that fire in the air?" Lady Turnkey pointed over Sofia's shoulder.

The girl turned around. "Oh good, you came back quickly." She held out her hand. The fire floated upon it.

"Sofia?" Gunther put his hand on her shoulder.

She met his eyes. "My fire has found him. The sorcerer."

"What?" Jane stepped forward. "The one who has cursed you?"

Sofia nodded. "I now know his location. All I require is my dagger and luck." Her voice was serious. "I'll inform Sir Theodore of my departure and I will leave by night fall. I can't rely on that coward to stay in one place for too long."

Gunther and Jane made eye contact.

Sofia went off to Sir Theodore's headquarters.

Jane grabbed Gunther by the arm and dragged him to the stables, out of earshot. "Gunther… we must go with her. Even for the likes of her it'll be dangerous."

Gunther snorted. "Of course, I was going to accompany her. She's my lady now and I won't let her be alone at a time like this."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I'm going to ready Dragon, you get yourself some armour and sharpen your sword." She added.

He nodded and they went their separate ways.


End file.
